


On My Mind

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red finds that he can’t tell Elizabeth how he feels about her, so he distracts himself. He drinks and womanizes, but all he really wants is Lizzie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired and influenced by the sexy sounding song “The Hills” by The Weeknd: https://youtu.be/YqKvB8qFDLs
> 
> Red is a real bad boy in this one. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 The task force was working on the case of Alan Brayer, a forensic pathologist who fudged causes of death for a network of criminals. Liz was walking in front of Red as they went into the main area of the black site. She could sense him looking at her butt and she felt a bit self-conscious. She wondered why he was checking her out; she figured it was the skinny jeans she was wearing, and maybe Red was just lonely.

 Liz and Red stood near each other as Ressler started giving the task force an update. Liz subtly eyed Red and wondered what was going on with him lately. She was startled when he looked over and stared at her. She broke eye contact and felt very warm all of a sudden, so she took off her leather jacket. Liz glanced over and Red was still gazing at her. 

 “Aram’s got the surveillance feeds up and running. We can record what happens at the morgue, which isn’t pleasant, but we’ll have a forensic pathologist analyze what Brayer does and how he might be faking things. Reddington, do you think the assistants are complicit in this?” Ressler said. 

 Red had to peel his eyes away from Lizzie. He’d been enjoying looking at her and trying to picture her naked. 

 “Yes. That would be the easiest way to do it. It would be hard to convince objective professionals of fake findings when they’re right there, watching the whole thing.” Red said. 

 “That makes sense. Liz, do you think these people went into the job with this goal in mind or were they turned at some point, after establishing their careers?” Ressler asked. 

 “It’s possible they had criminal tendencies and wanted the opportunity to help other criminals…but that would be extremely rare. Going through the education would take a lot of time and effort, and most people only do that if they’re sincerely interested in the work. They probably used to be law-abiding people and they were bribed or blackmailed into criminality.” Liz said. 

 “I agree, Lizzie. Receiving formal education for the purpose of committing crimes would take too long. Only some of us have what it takes to delay gratification for that long…even then, patience wears thin at some point and we just…need to get our hands on what we want.” Red said. 

 Liz swallowed hard. Was that some sort of innuendo? She studied Red carefully for a few moments, then Ressler spoke.

 “Agreed. Brayer and his associates must have been turned.” Ressler said.

 “Okay. Aram, you don’t have to watch the gruesome details, but just make sure the feeds are working. Elizabeth, you can work on figuring out why these people were turned. Reddington, perhaps your sources could tell you who turned them. Samar and Ressler, try to find out how many cases this pathology team have interfered with. I don’t know if you’ll be able to get anywhere with that, but please try.” Cooper instructed. 

 They all nodded and then broke for the day. Liz put her jacket back on and felt Red watching her again. She tried to just ignore him, but he got her attention.

 “Lizzie…” He said. 

 “Yes?” She asked. 

 “Why don’t we go somewhere, just the two of us, and discuss the case.” He suggested. 

 Liz felt unusually nervous. 

 “Um, yeah, I guess we could do that.” She said, trying to remain aloof.

 “Excellent. My place or yours?” He said. 

 Liz stared at him for a moment. 

 “…Yours?” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Since Liz was driving, she and Red went into the elevator together. They stood next to each other and Liz stared at the doors but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Red looking at her. _What’s with him?!_ She thought. The elevator doors opened and they went to her car. Red got into the backseat as usual and Liz got in. She glanced at Red in the rearview mirror, trying to figure out what his intentions were. There weren’t any clues, so she just started up the car and drove them to his safe house. They got out and Red let them in. Liz looked around and then watched Red to see what he was going to do. He took his hat and coat off and hung them up, then he turned to her. 

 “Please make yourself at home, Lizzie…you’ve been here before.” Red said, wondering why she was hesitating. 

 Liz eyed him suspiciously but then she went and sat on the sofa. 

 “Would you like a drink?” He asked. 

 “Oh, no thanks.” She said. 

 Liz figured alcohol was not a good idea, judging by the ravenous look Red was giving her. He nodded subtly and then joined her on the sofa. Things felt awkward between them. Red wanted to seduce Lizzie and have her right there on the sofa, but he knew that wasn’t likely to happen, so he tried to focus on the task force case. 

 “I can give you one name that might be helpful. Aaron Wayne. He’s a member of a criminal organization…he provides threats, beatings, torture and murders for hire. Wayne might be a person of interest in turning Brayer and his colleagues.” Red said. 

 Liz was surprised Red actually wanted her there to discuss work; she was also a little disappointed for some reason. 

 “Oh. Okay. Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 He gave her a brief smile. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 They looked at each other for several moments. 

 “…I think it’s likely that some criminals wanted Brayer to falsify the cause of death for a victim and they must have had something on him. He’s probably got some dark secret he didn’t want them to expose. Or maybe he was financially vulnerable to bribery. Those would be the main reasons he would suddenly start working for criminal organizations.” Liz said. 

 “I agree. If he wanted revenge for something that happened to him, for example, he probably wouldn’t commit crimes on behalf of others. They must have some kind of leverage.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Can you find out from a source who turned Brayer? Cooper will want intel rather than speculation.” Liz said.

 “Yes, I will contact some of my sources.” He said. 

 Liz watched Red give her a charming smile and she gazed at him for a few moments. She cleared her throat slightly. 

 “Okay. Well, I think we’re done our homework for now.” She said lightheartedly. 

 “I think so too.” He said. 

 Liz noticed Red seemed to be looking through her; his gaze was intense and there was something different in his eyes. 

 “…I’m gonna get going, Red…” She said. 

 Red was disappointed, but he couldn’t think of a way to keep Lizzie there. She didn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings, so trying to seduce her would be futile and it would just ruin things between them. 

 “Alright…I’ll see you tomorrow, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “See you tomorrow.” She said.

 Liz got up and went to the door; she turned back, and Red was just staring off into space, so she left. During her drive, she kept trying to figure out what had gotten into Red lately. She wondered if she said or did something to change how he felt, or to lead him on. She hadn’t intended to. Liz went in and got her pyjamas on, then she had a snack while she watched TV. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was in a ritzy hotel, sitting at the bar, drinking scotch. He’d already had a few. He was trying to dull the frustration he felt about not being able to be with Lizzie. Red smelled some perfume and he noticed a young woman sitting down next to him. She was smiling broadly at him and looking flirtatious and excited. He surveyed her: young, dark brown hair, pretty face, slim but womanly figure. She may be a poor substitute for Lizzie, but she would definitely do. 

 Red turned towards her interestedly and smiled, which made the young woman gaze at him and bite her lip excitedly. 

 “Hello. What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked suavely. 

 “Elise…what’s yours?” She said, still beaming at him. 

 “Kenneth…” He said. 

 “Hi Kenneth…” Elise said in a sultry tone. 

 Red gently took her hand and covered it with both of his hands. 

 “Such a pleasure to meet you, Elise.” He said charmingly. 

 Red watched Elise give him a coy look and blush lightly. She was younger than Lizzie, and clearly out of her depth, but that was fine by him. 

 “What are you doing here tonight? Are you staying in the hotel?” He asked. 

 “Yeah, I’m staying here for a couple nights…I’m here for a psychology conference. I’m a graduate student.” Elise said. 

 Red raised an eyebrow. 

 “Hm. That must be…riveting.” He said. 

 Elise was pleased this charming, attractive stranger was so intrigued by her. 

 “Yeah, it’s really interesting. What about you? Are you staying here too?” She said. 

 “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am…” He said. 

 That was a lie. 

 Elise smiled and giggled. 

 “Cool…are you here all by yourself?” She said. 

 “I am. And you?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Elise was very excited when she saw Kenneth raise an eyebrow suggestively and give her a seductive look. She bit her lip again and smiled at him. 

 “How would you like to…show me the view from your room, Elise?” Red asked. 

 Elise nodded eagerly and stood up from the bar stool. Red stood up and checked her out more thoroughly. She was wearing a short black dress and high heels, still dressed up from the conference. She had nice legs and Red started feeling turned on. He followed her into the elevator and she pushed the button for the fifth floor. Elise was glancing nervously and excitedly at Kenneth; she found him incredibly attractive and charismatic. She was thrilled he was coming back to her room with her. 

 They walked a short way down the hall and Elise let them into her room. She turned around and looked at Kenneth. She started blushing again as he approached her. Red leaned in and kissed her neck. He felt her lightly trembling with excitement and nervousness. He brazenly reached around and unzipped her black dress, then he heard her breathing heavily. Red pulled back to look at her. He could tell she wanted to kiss, so although he didn’t want to do anything romantic like that, he kissed her passionately. Elise felt like Kenneth’s kiss was electrifying, and she whimpered quietly. Red slowly took her dress off and it fell to the floor. 

 Elise gazed at Kenneth while she took her bra off, and she liked how he surveyed her lustfully. Red took his suit jacket off and neatly laid it over a chair. Elise timidly started undoing his shirt buttons, but he stopped her with his hands. 

 “Take off your panties.” He said. 

 Elise kicked off her heels and then took her panties off. She stepped out of them and waited for further instructions. Red took a condom out of his pocket, then he undid his belt and trousers. 

 “Turn around and bend over the bed.” He said. 

 Elise blushed and stared at him for a moment, then she did as she was told. She spread her legs and stuck her butt up for Kenneth. Red stood behind her and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He put the condom on as she waited. Elise suddenly felt Kenneth rub his tip along her moist, sensitive center and then nudge her opening. She sighed shakily, but then she gasped and braced herself as he roughly entered her. She was starting to question her decision to pick up this Kenneth character. Red felt Elise tense up, so although he wanted to take all his frustration out on her, he slowly thrust and soothingly rubbed her back. He heard her moan softly. He then leaned forward and caressed her breasts. 

 Red looked at Elise’s ivory skin and dark brown hair and he could easily pretend he was doing this with Lizzie. He moaned and quickened his pace. He heard her whimpering and he wondered what sounds Lizzie would make. Elise was getting more wet and relaxed, so she was now thrilled with her decision to have sex with Kenneth. It turned out he was a very good lover. 

 “Oh…Kenneth…” Elise said breathily. 

 Red was so used to his various identities, this didn’t faze him. He continued watching Elise and imagining Lizzie. She was arching her back and pushing against him. He was getting close to coming, so he adjusted his angle and was pleased when Elise started quivering all over and getting very vocal. He was clearly hitting the right spot. Red went faster and suddenly Elise cried out and nearly collapsed on the bed. He was picturing Lizzie, and he immediately came. The pleasure died down and Red pulled out. Elise felt weak in the knees, but she managed to turn around and look at Kenneth. 

 “Wow…” She said. 

 Red smirked and took the condom off. He pulled up his boxers and trousers, went and flushed the condom down the toilet, then he made himself presentable again. He came out of the bathroom and looked at Elise. 

 “I have to go.” Red said. 

 Elise gaped at him. 

 “Will I see you again?” She asked. 

 “Perhaps.” He said, although he didn’t expect to ever cross paths with her again. 

 She picked up her dress and held it in front of her in a sudden gesture of modesty. He looked at her. 

 “Good luck with your conference.” He said. 

 Red walked out the door and got in the elevator. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next afternoon, it was time for the task force meeting at the Post Office, so Red had Dembe drive him there. Dembe was concerned about his friend’s exhausted appearance and his reckless behavior lately; he’d picked him up from the hotel last night and he smelled of perfume and booze. He knew the extent of Red’s feelings for Elizabeth, so he was puzzled and worried. Before Red got out of the car, Dembe turned back to address him. 

 “Raymond, are you okay? You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?” He said. 

 Red looked at him. 

 “Yes.” He said simply. 

 Red went to close the door, and he paused. 

 “Thank you, Dembe.” He added, then he closed the door and went into the black site. 

 Liz met Red as he entered the building and swiped them in. She studied his tired appearance and still wondered what on earth was happening to him. They got in the elevator together. 

 “Is everything okay, Red?” She asked. 

 Red glared at her. 

 “You’re the second person to ask me that today.” He said. 

 “…Well, maybe it’s because you look exhausted, and we care about you.” She said. 

 Red sneered, and Liz raised her eyebrows and mouthed “okay” to herself. She was astonished by his bad attitude. The elevator opened, so they went into the main area. Red tiredly sat on one of the desks. The agents all looked at him and then at each other. 

 “Okay, so let’s get started. What do we have now?” Cooper said. 

 “Ressler and I couldn’t find any evidence of falsified causes of death, unfortunately. The documents are all in order and everything is official. They’re very good. However, there were several inquiries and letters from bereaved families questioning the cause of death. We don’t know if those are the only falsified ones or if there are others that just haven’t been reported or inquired about.” Samar said. 

 “Okay. We knew that was going to be tricky. Good work.” Cooper said. 

 “The surveillance is still going. I just briefly glanced at the feeds every now and then. I can’t watch that stuff.” Aram said. 

 “That’s okay, Aram. I completely understand.” Cooper said. 

 “I don’t really know for sure why Brayer and his people were targeted, but the main motives for targeting them would be convenience for the criminals. They must have needed to cover up a murder in this jurisdiction. As for Brayer and his colleagues being turned, the main motives would be blackmail or financial payoff.” Liz said. 

 “Good work. That makes sense. Perhaps we’ll eventually uncover what happened.” Cooper said. 

 Everyone then looked at Red, who didn’t say anything. He was looking slightly sullen, and very tired. 

 “Reddington? Have you heard from your sources?” Cooper asked. 

 Liz eyed Red, very concerned. This wasn’t like him at all. Red sighed. 

 “Yes. I got a call at some obscenely early time this morning. As I suspected, Aaron Wayne is involved, although it’s unclear whether he used blackmail, a payoff or some other motivator to turn Brayer and associates.” Red said. 

 “Okay. Well, that’s good progress. We can look into this Aaron Wayne and see what comes up. Aram, could you also try to access account info for Brayer and his assistants? That will help us spot a financial motive.” Cooper said. 

 Aram nodded. 

 “That’s all for now. Go get some rest…” Cooper said, adding that last part on account of Reddington’s bedraggled appearance. 

 Red abruptly got up and went to the elevator, planning on leaving alone, but Lizzie got in with him. He sighed quietly. Liz studied him again, then just focused on the elevator doors. 

 “I don’t want to ask you again if you’re okay, but just know that I’m here for you, Red. Let me know if I can help with anything.” Liz said. 

 Red just went “mm.” in response. 

 Liz didn’t know Red to be monosyllabic. Something was definitely wrong with him. She cared about him very much, and it pained her to see him like this. 

 “I mean it…day or night.” She said. 

 Red considered it as they stepped out of the elevator.

 “I may take you up on that…” He said, with his mind going into the gutter.

 “Good. Do you need a ride?” She said. 

 “No. I can call Dembe…” He said. 

 “No, that’s silly. Let me drive you.” She said. 

 “…Very well.” He said. 

 They got in her car. 

 “Where do you want me to take you?” She asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror. 

  _Your bedroom…_ He thought. 

 “Oh, anywhere you feel like dropping me. I don’t really care.” He said. 

 Liz gave him a weird look in the mirror. 

 “Okay…How about you come home with me for a while?” She said, still worried about him. 

 When they arrived, Liz let them in and ushered Red into the kitchen. She started up the coffeemaker and then turned to him. He was standing there looking a bit lost. 

 “…What’s wrong, Red? Please tell me.” Liz asked. 

 Red looked at Lizzie’s face and her slightly worried expression. He opened his mouth to say something but he changed his mind. He wished he could tell her he was painfully in love with her and craved being inside her, tasting her and hearing her moan as he fucked her. Red was sure that would destroy their relationship, however; she never seemed to think of him as anything but a platonic colleague.

 Liz looked at him expectantly, but she realized he wasn’t going to say anything. She sighed very quietly and got two mugs out of the cupboard. She put the sugar in and she felt Red watching her the whole time. This was becoming very unnerving. Liz turned around again and she and Red just stared at each other while the coffeemaker finished. She poured the coffee and the milk and then handed a mug to Red; their hands brushed as he took it, and Liz noticed he almost flinched. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ She thought. 

 Liz eyed Red and tried to figure out what the problem was. After a few moments of avoiding eye contact, Red looked directly into her eyes. _Oh_ …Liz thought. She thought she saw a sense of longing or craving in his intense eyes. She needed to break the silence. 

 “Is your coffee okay?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. You always make it perfectly, thank you.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said, smiling lightly. 

 Red wanted to kiss her sweet, smiling lips. He took a sip of coffee instead. Liz looked at Red, still wearing his jacket, and she wanted him to feel comfortable. She approached him and lightly put her hands on his jacket collar. 

 “Red, take your jacket off. Make yourself at home.” She said.

 Being near Lizzie was bothering him rather than placating him.

 “I think I’d better leave.” He said. 

 “What? Why?” She asked.

 “I’ll see you soon.” He said. 

 Liz was confused and astounded. She gaped at him as he abruptly left. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Red found himself back at the hotel he didn’t stay in, walking into the conference room like he owned the place. He glanced around for Elise, his latest conquest. He spotted her standing by a large research poster, talking to the presenter. Red approached her and smiled charmingly at her and the presenter. Elise was startled to see Kenneth and she started blushing.

 “Can I have a word…?” He asked. 

 Elise looked at him and then the presenter. 

 “Uh, would you excuse me please?” She asked the presenter. 

 Red gently took hold of Elise’s arm and guided her towards a back door leading outside. She looked at him, surprised and puzzled. 

 “Where are we going?” She asked. 

 “Somewhere private.” He said. 

 Elise became excited but she was also nervous. They went out the door and into a very secluded spot around the side of the building. Elise looked into Kenneth’s eyes. 

 “How did you find me anyway?” She asked. 

 Red backed her against the concrete wall and put his index finger on her lips to quiet her. Elise parted her lips, allowing the tip of his finger to slip between them. She touched his finger with her tongue and she whimpered as he rubbed her lip. Red took his hand away from her mouth and he was extremely hard. He gazed at Elise’s pretty face; she had green eyes, but she resembled Lizzie enough to suit his needs. He looked down and saw her chest rising and falling with her excitement. He noticed her skirt and bare legs. 

 Red put his hand between her thighs and slid it upwards. He caressed her through the damp material of her panties and he heard her breathing heavily. Elise blushed and she glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. She then felt Kenneth slip his fingers into her panties and firmly massage her clit. She whimpered and leaned back against the wall. Red pulled her panties down and quickly unzipped his trousers. 

 “Kenneth…” Elise began. 

 “Shhh baby…” Red said soothingly as he pulled his erection out of his boxers.

 Red was pleased to see Elise submissively step out of her underwear then look down at his erection. She whimpered in arousal; last night, she didn’t even get to see him before he made her bend over the bed. Elise bit her lip and watched Kenneth put a condom on. She got even more wet in anticipation as he moved closer. She lifted her leg and he positioned his tip at her opening. Elise put her hands on Kenneth’s shoulders and gasped as he pushed inside all the way; she noticed he seemed to like being rough with her, but she didn’t really mind. Red slowly pulled back and then shoved in deeply again, making her whimper. He found it satisfying to take his frustration out on her and she seemed up for it; she didn’t resist. 

 Elise was startled when Kenneth suddenly shoved her harder against the wall and thrust very roughly. She gasped and whimpered in pain, but then he started hitting all the right spots. She relaxed again and felt the pleasure building. 

 “Oh god…” She panted. 

 Despite his roughness, Red was glad Elise was enjoying it. He felt slightly less like a terrible person. He heard her panting and mewling and he was still picturing Lizzie. Red moaned as he started coming. Elise got excited and she suddenly reached her orgasm, then as soon as it was over, Kenneth pulled out. They caught their breath and she studied him, wondering what made him tick; he seemed a bit odd. She felt used again, but she tolerated it because she was very attracted to Kenneth. Red took the condom off and tossed it among litter along a fence, then he pulled up his boxers and pants and made himself presentable. 

 Red looked at Elise, who was flushed and disheveled. Elise watched Kenneth get closer to her and she hoped he would kiss her, but he just fixed her hair for her, including taking a leaf out of it. 

 “There. That’s better. Now you can return to your conference.” Red said, surveying her appearance. 

 Elise gaped at him and felt disappointed; she thought perhaps the sex wasn’t worth feeling used after all. She huffed and took off into the building. Red walked around the perimeter of the hotel and then he called one of his associates to drive him home. He didn’t want to call Dembe because he wasn’t in the mood to explain anything or be judged. When he got back to his safe house, he wondered what Lizzie was doing. He showered and tried to distract himself with chores and other menial tasks for the rest of the evening.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was in bed, reading over case notes because despite it being one-thirty in the morning, she couldn’t sleep. She was startled by a knock on the front door. She felt nervous and wondered if she should just ignore it, but curiosity got the better of her. Liz got out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door slightly and saw Red standing there, smirking and looking smug. She blinked at him and opened the door fully.

 “Red.” She said in surprise. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz waited for the reason he was there, but he didn’t say anything. 

 “Uh…come in.” She said. 

 Red sauntered past her and Liz thought there was something a bit off about him, but perhaps no more than usual lately. She closed and locked the door behind them and then ushered Red into the living room. They stood there, staring at each other. 

 “What can I do for you, Red?” Liz asked.

 Liz watched as Red tilted his head and gave her an almost patronizing look. She was still trying to decipher him. Red chuckled softly. He was amused by the question, and turned on. 

 “I wanted to see you…” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows slightly. 

 “…At one-thirty in the morning?” She asked. 

 “Is that the time? Well, you’re awake anyway…And you _did_ say I could come to you day or night.” He said. 

 Liz gave him a weird look, but sighed quietly in resignation. 

 “Would you like to sit?” She asked, gesturing to the sofa. 

 Red turned around to look at the sofa and then he sat down. Liz noticed his usual gracefulness was slightly lacking. She sat down next to him.

 “Have you been drinking?” She asked. 

 Red put his arm on the back of the sofa and rested his head on his hand. He smirked at Lizzie’s silly question. 

 “Yes, I have.” He said. 

 Liz was a little amused, but mostly just weirded out by Red’s behavior. They stared at each other again. She thought it was good that he wasn’t completely wasted, at least; that would be worse. Red raked his eyes over Lizzie’s face, over her breasts, her hips, her legs, then back up. Liz noticed the way he was looking at her and she felt both turned on and exasperated; it was flattering but he’d been drinking, so of course he would check her out in her skimpy pyjama tank top and shorts. 

 “Well, you’ve seen me, Red…is there anything else?” Liz asked.

 She thought she should probably put an end to this situation. 

 Red raised an eyebrow and very obviously considered the dirtiest options. He gave her a charming, flirtatious smile. Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Why are you really here?” She asked boldly. 

 “…I think you know why I’m here, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz saw the lustful look in his eyes and revelled in hearing his low voice; she got a slight shiver up her spine. She mentally scolded herself for reacting to him this way. Red may be extremely attractive, but did she really want to be his late night drunken booty call? Liz toyed with the idea for a moment.

 “Yeah…I think I have a pretty good idea why you’re here.” She said. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments in the dim light of the lamp Liz had turned on. The look Red was giving Liz was downright scandalous, and she started blushing again. She shifted on the sofa. The silence was awkward and Liz could almost hear her heart pounding. She glanced down and noticed Red’s trousers were tented from his erection. She felt herself becoming aroused and wet. 

 “Red…” She began, not really knowing what to say. 

 Red loved hearing Lizzie saying his name. He wanted to hear her begging for him in bed. Liz swallowed hard when Red moved closer to her on the sofa. 

 “You’ve been drinking, and…this isn’t the real you. I think you should just go home and sleep…” She said. 

 Liz smelled Red’s cologne and it enticed her. 

 “You don’t understand, Lizzie. This _is_ the real me. I’ve been…pining for you and craving you…this is the only way I could manage to tell you how I feel. It’s foolish, I know. But I can’t help it.” Red confessed. 

 Liz stared at him in shock, but she felt astonishingly flattered and aroused. Red moved a little closer and continued; it felt good to get this off his chest. 

 “No matter what I do, I can’t get you out of my mind. All I think about is touching you, kissing you…licking, tasting and fucking you.” He said, being uncharacteristically vulgar.

 Liz’s mouth actually fell open and she blushed furiously. She felt a warm gush of fluid from her opening and she nearly whimpered with arousal. 

 “I…” She began, but she was essentially speechless. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s expression and it certainly wasn’t one of disgust or insult. On the contrary, she looked lustful. He felt encouraged, so he leaned closer. Their lips were only a few inches apart. Liz was transfixed as Red got closer. 

 “We…shouldn’t…” She said half-heartedly. 

 Really, Liz was incredibly aroused and drawn to Red. She just didn’t want them to regret anything later on. Red ignored her feeble argument and brushed his lips against hers. He very lightly glided over Lizzie’s soft lips, not quite kissing her. She whimpered so quietly, but he heard it. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. Liz felt shaky not only from her arousal but from nervousness and the realization that Red was actually about to kiss her. 

 Red gently pressed his lips against Lizzie’s in a soft, romantic kiss. His prior frustration was gone and he just wanted to pamper her and give her unimaginable pleasure. She timidly rested her hand on his chest, getting used to the feel of him; he felt warm, solid and masculine, and his cologne was intoxicatingly sexy. Liz was powerless to resist any longer. She moved closer to him and opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. Red deepened the kiss and Liz began trembling lightly. She was so aroused, she arched her back and subtly ground her hips against the sofa as she sat, trying to get stimulation where she so desperately wanted it. 

 Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s response to him and he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. He felt her other hand go to his chest as she started exploring him. He gently placed his hands on her back and guided her closer to him. Liz eagerly moved forward as Red pulled her. She was still in a daze; she couldn’t really believe she was making out with Red, but it felt so amazing. He couldn’t believe it either; he was finally kissing Lizzie and he would have her. 

 Liz felt Red pull away from the kiss and immediately put his mouth to her neck, where he licked, sucked and kissed her, causing goosebumps to come up on her arms and legs. Red heard Lizzie breathing heavily, and he kissed along her jaw and then treated the other side of her neck to kisses and soft licks. Liz felt the air cooling the wet spots on her neck. Red ran his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head as she exposed her neck to him. 

 Red planted kisses along Lizzie’s collarbone and then down towards her breasts. He heard her take a deep breath. He wondered if she would stop him, but he took a risk and lifted her tank top. Liz allowed him to lift it up and take it off, then Red gazed adoringly at her bare breasts. He gently put his hands over them and caressed her. Liz sighed with pleasure as Red’s warm hands softly cupped and rubbed her breasts. She watched him bend down and felt his lips trailing light kisses over her left breast, then her right. He put his mouth over her nipple and delicately rubbed it with his tongue, then sucked. Liz moaned quietly and arched into him. Red moved and gave the same treatment to her other nipple. 

 Liz was lost in pleasure, but then she realized Red was still dressed and she also didn’t want to have sex on the sofa. Not this first time with him, anyway. 

 “Red…” She murmured. 

 “Mm.” He responded, still at her breast. 

 “Let’s go to my room.” She said quietly. 

 Red was ecstatic, but so was Liz; she took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. She turned the lamp on and then looked at Red. Liz stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest. She then started undoing his shirt buttons. She made quick work of them and then Red took his shirt and undershirt off. Liz was thrilled, and she put her hands on his bare chest, with her fingertips lightly grazing his skin as her hands wandered down to his abdomen. She undid his belt and then looked up at him. Red watched Lizzie pull down her pyjama shorts and step out of them, and he was floored. He got even harder, so he undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers to free himself from the clothing. Liz blushed as she looked down and gaped lustfully at his erection. She felt another slow gush at her opening. 

 Red worshiped Lizzie with his eyes as he moved closer. Liz felt the heat radiating from his body and she started breathing heavily in excitement. They kissed passionately and Red closed the distance between their lower bodies, which made Liz moan. She felt his hot, silky erection brush against her skin. He pressed against Lizzie, then guided her onto the edge of the bed. She eagerly shifted further onto the bed and lay back. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Red slowly got on the bed with Lizzie; he adoringly observed the pink flush of her cheeks and her lustful eyes. 

 Liz felt shaky again as Red slowly pushed her thighs apart; she spread her legs wide for him and watched him avidly. Red looked down at Lizzie’s most intimate flesh and he had the overwhelming urge to taste her. He lowered himself so that his face was between her thighs and he put his mouth over her soft, warm, moist folds. Liz took a quick breath and closed her eyes as she felt Red’s mouth on her. His tongue languorously explored her and then rubbed her clit. Red gently held Lizzie’s hips and he felt her trembling; he moved down and slid his tongue between her inner lips. He delicately dipped into her opening and tasted her slightly sweet fluid. Red moaned and he heard Lizzie whimper quietly. He continued licking her opening for several moments, then he went back up to her clit. 

 Liz was still in shock that Red was going down on her, but aside from the unreality of the situation, she was extremely gratified. She felt him suck on her clit and she moaned breathily. She was getting close to climaxing and she wanted to feel him inside her when she orgasmed. Liz touched Red’s hand on her hip. 

 “Red…please…” She began. 

 Red was thrilled she was begging him. 

 “I want you inside me…” She said pleadingly. 

 Red smirked slightly and felt self-satisfied. He rose up and gazed at Lizzie, who was now looking desperately horny. He slowly moved forward to get on top of her; she looked down at his erection. She couldn’t suppress a whimper of excitement and then she blushed. 

 “Okay Lizzie…I’ll give you what you want.” Red said quietly. 

 He lowered himself onto her while supporting his weight; he was cradled between her thighs and he pressed against her wet center. Liz was still blushing as Red looked into her eyes and at her face. She felt him rub against her a few times and she almost orgasmed. Red couldn’t wait any longer, so he guided his tip to her very wet, slippery opening and gently slid inside part of the way. He closed his eyes at the intense pleasure and he heard Lizzie moan. Finally being inside Lizzie was divine; Red had to exert a real effort to keep himself from coming. 

 “Oh god…” Liz whispered as she closed her eyes in pleasure. 

 Liz was thrilled to feel Red’s long, hard member inside her; she felt him push in further and it was exquisite. She gazed up at him and caressed his biceps. She was still blushing a lot; the arousal, nervousness and the slight strangeness of having sex with Red were having a strong effect on her. Liz felt Red pull back very slowly, then just as slowly slide back in, and it was tantalizing. Red heard Lizzie whimper quietly and he captured her beautiful pout in a heated kiss. He broke the kiss to look at her as he started moving faster. They were both breathing heavily in complete ecstasy. Red kissed Lizzie’s neck and gently grazed her with his teeth, making her moan and squirm slightly under him. 

 Red felt Lizzie becoming more slippery and tight around him and he knew she was getting close to climaxing. He heard her whimpering and felt her wrap her legs around him, so he quickened his pace. Liz felt Red easily sliding in and out very quickly and it drove her wild. She tightened her hold on him with her legs and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Red got a bit rougher with Lizzie and he wasn’t able to hold off much longer. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz whimpered. 

 Then she suddenly gasped and cried out when a powerful orgasm overwhelmed her. Red felt Lizzie’s tight warmth clamping down on him. He moaned and immediately started coming, spurting heavily into her. Liz felt Red lose his rhythm and then she felt the warm, slippery lubrication as he moved inside her several more times. She whimpered and shuddered with pleasure. Red looked down at Lizzie’s face and she wore an awestruck, bliss-filled expression. They caught their breath and Liz smiled weakly at Red. He smiled gently at her and kissed her passionately; he wanted to stay inside Lizzie for as long as possible, which was fine with her. 

 Liz was enamored with Red and the feeling of him on top of her, and inside her. She felt shy as he adoringly surveyed her face, and her cheeks became very warm again. He gave her a few quick, soft kisses on her cheeks and lips, and he felt her lightly rubbing his biceps again. She seemed to really enjoy his biceps. He smirked slightly and kissed her neck. Liz felt Red brush his lips over her neck and it tickled her. She giggled and Red moaned quietly as he took great pleasure in hearing her. 

 “Lizzie…” He began, but he didn’t know what else to say. 

 Red just adored Lizzie and gazed at her, almost in disbelief about what they’d just done. Liz noticed the look of wonder on Red’s face and she smiled. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. 

 “Red…I’ll have to move eventually.” She said, grinning. 

 “Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, suddenly snapping out of his daze. 

 “It’s okay.” She said, giggling. 

 Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and lay down beside her. They looked at each other and smiled. Liz turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow as she looked at Red. She checked him out and started grinning again. She still had trouble believing what they’d done but it was spectacular. Red had trouble believing how favorably Lizzie had responded to him; he had no idea she would want him like he wanted her. Liz moved closer to Red and snuggled up to him, which surprised him. 

 “Are you going to stay the night?” She asked hopefully. 

 “Yes, if that’s alright…” He said cautiously. 

 “Of course, Red! I want you to stay.” She said earnestly. 

 Red felt relieved. Liz reached over and turned the lamp off, then she resumed snuggling against Red. She rested her head on his chest as he put his arm around her, and she put her hand on his chest. They both felt exhausted, so they rested and fairly quickly drifted off to sleep. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 In the morning, Liz awoke feeling warm and cozy. She realized she was still pressed against Red, naked, after they’d made love last night. She blushed furiously and had to refrain from squealing excitedly. Liz sat up and looked at Red. He had his eyes closed, but he took a deep breath and stretched slightly. Red opened his eyes and saw Lizzie, sitting up and looking at him, and she was naked. Everything rushed back to him and he sincerely hoped he hadn’t ruined their relationship.

 “Are you having regrets, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz gaped at him; Red normally wasn’t the insecure type. 

 “No!” She exclaimed, as if it were the stupidest question ever. 

 Red was surprised by her enthusiastic reply. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Red sat up and watched Lizzie as she started smiling happily. 

 “Red…” Liz began shyly. 

 “Yes…?” He said. 

 “I…hope that wasn’t a one-night stand…” Liz said timidly. 

 It was Red’s turn to gape. 

 “Lizzie…never in a million years would you be a one-night stand. I want to spend every night with you, making love and sleeping next to you.” He said. 

 That was as close Red would get to describing his obsession with her. Liz blushed at this intense declaration. 

 “…I think I’d like that…” She admitted. 

 They stared at each other, then Liz moved closer to Red and rested her cheek on his chest. She put her hand on his abdomen and moved her fingertips slightly, exploring him. She felt him jump a little and she giggled delightedly. She looked up at his face. 

 “You’re ticklish?!” She said, grinning. 

 Red sneered; he was unamused. Liz did it again and he jumped slightly and grabbed her hand. She giggled and then kissed his cheek. She was very amused, and it was nice to find out something very personal about Red. She rested on him again.

 “So…that’s what was wrong lately? You wanted to be with me?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” Red said, feeling foolish. 

 “You should’ve just told me.” She said. 

 “I couldn’t risk losing you.” He said. 

 Liz looked up at Red and saw the very serious expression on his face. Her heart wrenched. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just kissed him. She nuzzled her face into his neck and smelled his amazing cologne. Red felt Lizzie plant a very soft kiss on his neck and he smiled slightly; she was so sweet and sexy. He felt her tongue dart out and lick his neck. Liz heard Red moan very quietly and the sound sent a shiver up her spine. She continued kissing his neck while her hand traveled downward, then she grasped and stroked him. She was gratified to feel him getting hard in her hand. Red sighed softly with pleasure and then he felt Lizzie place kisses on his chest. She then kissed him on the lips and along his jaw as she carried on stroking him. Liz tightened her grip slightly and started focusing quick tight movements just past his tip, which made him moan and thrust into her hand. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz was very pleased with his response to her; she increased her efforts on that special spot, then she went over his tip and all the way down. She felt her hand become wet and slippery with his precum and it turned her on immensely. Liz gave him long strokes for several moments, then she went quickly and firmly over his tip again. Red felt intense pleasure as Lizzie’s fingers encircled him more tightly just past his tip. He moaned and suddenly started coming. Liz was thrilled as she felt the warm gushes spilling over her hand. She whimpered quietly in excitement and then the gushing stopped and Red relaxed. Liz gazed happily at the satisfied expression on Red’s face, then she looked down and felt gratified when she noticed they’d made a bit of a mess. She blushed lightly and smiled, then she grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. Liz tidied up her hand and Red’s abdomen as he watched her, amused. 

 “Red, do you want to…have a shower together?” Liz asked hopefully. 

 He raised his eyebrows. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and they got out of bed. They went into the bathroom and Red checked out Lizzie’s butt as she bent forward to turn the water on. Once the water was the perfect temperature, Liz stepped in and Red followed her. They looked into each other’s eyes, then they surveyed each other, still not really used to seeing one another naked. Liz timidly offered the different bath products to Red and then they washed. She watched him and checked him out thoroughly while he had his eyes closed. She was still very turned on from masturbating him. Liz lustfully gazed at his impressive member. 

 Red finished rinsing off and then he looked at Lizzie; he noticed she was staring at him with a ravenous expression. He stepped closer to her and smirked slightly at the effect he was having on her. 

 “You want me again, don’t you, Lizzie…” Red said seductively, as he backed her towards the shower wall. 

 Liz blushed and then she noticed he was getting hard again. She was surprised and impressed. She nodded and then watched him come closer to her. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist and leaned in to kiss her neck. He licked her neck while his right hand went down the curve of her hip, around her thigh and up to her delicate, silky folds. Red revelled in feeling how soft and slippery she was as he gently rubbed her. Liz started breathing heavily and she put her hands on Red’s shoulders. They were looking into each other’s eyes as he pressed on her clit and moved back and forth over it. Liz whimpered quietly and she felt Red take his hand away; she watched as he positioned himself so that he rubbed against her with his erection. Liz felt thrilled as she grasped Red’s shoulders and lifted her leg up; she felt him slide up and down along her sensitive flesh several times before pushing inside her. 

 Red watched Lizzie’s face as he entered her, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She breathed deeply and leaned her head back against the wall. He pushed in all the way and he felt her tighten around him for a moment, so he waited. He kissed her luscious lips and then her rosy cheek. Red felt Lizzie move on him, so he began thrusting at a slow pace. He was gratified when he noticed Lizzie squirming against him slightly and he heard her moaning. Red continued thrusting slowly and deliberately, making her crave more. Liz was trying to push herself down onto him to pick up the pace, but he wouldn’t. He clearly enjoyed deliciously torturing her this way. 

 “Red…” She whimpered. 

 Red got a thrill from making Lizzie beg for him. 

 “What do you want, Lizzie?” He said intensely. 

 Liz panted and nearly clawed at his shoulders. 

 “Say it.” He said. 

 Liz realized she was extraordinarily turned on by Red being in charge. 

 “…I want you to fuck me hard, Red…please…” She said, blushing.

 Red decided to finally indulge Lizzie; he suddenly thrust deeply and she gasped, but he could tell she was enjoying it from the gratified smile that appeared on her sexy lips. 

 “Ohhh…yes…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Liz whimpered and panted as Red roughly drove into her; it was almost too rough, but it was satisfying. She felt the pleasure building with the friction he was creating inside her. She noticed he seemed to know the perfect rhythm for her. Red lifted Lizzie’s leg higher and pressed her harder against the shower wall. 

 “Oh god…” Liz panted. 

 Red was immensely gratified to hear Lizzie’s pleasure and to feel her body tightening around him as she got closer to climaxing. He was thrusting relentlessly and just as Lizzie called out “Red” and clamped down on him, he came deep inside her. The intense pleasure rippled through them and then subsided. They caught their breath as they looked at each other. Red was pleased with the slightly surprised, satisfied look on Lizzie’s face. He smirked and then kissed her. Liz felt Red gently pull out and help her leg down. She stood shakily and gazed at him. Red saw the intense look in Lizzie’s eyes and he knew she belonged to him now. 

 They looked at each other and then Red turned the shower off. He stepped out and Liz followed him. She handed him a clean towel and watched him start drying off. She grabbed her towel and began drying off too. Liz’s phone rang out from the nightstand in he bedroom and she started blushing. She felt like she was being caught doing something very inappropriate—which she was. 

 “I’d better…” Liz said, trailing off as she left the bathroom. 

 She got to the phone and answered it just in time. 

 “Hello?” She said. 

 “Liz, it’s Ressler. Our forensic pathologist is coming in soon to analyze the footage from the morgue. You should come hear what he says. Can you get in touch with Reddington?” Ressler said. 

 At that moment, Liz turned and saw Red walking into the bedroom, naked. She blushed and forgot what Ressler had been saying. 

 “Um…sorry, what was that?” She said. 

 Red chuckled quietly, and Liz worried Ressler would hear him. She turned away and tried to cover the phone in a feeble attempt to prevent this. 

 “I said can you call Reddington? He can come in for the results of the analysis, too.” Ressler said. 

 “Oh. Right. Yes, I can…get in touch with him…” She said, eyeing Red as he began dressing. 

 “Okay. See you soon.” Ressler said. 

 “Yep. See ya.” Liz said, then she hung up. 

 Liz gave Red a look of warning. 

 “Lizzie, even if he heard me…you’re allowed to have a man in your house.” He pointed out. 

 “Well, yeah, but…if that man is _you_?” She asked. 

 Red smiled. 

 “We’re two consenting adults.” He said. 

 “Maybe, but we’re also agent and informant.” She said, feeling guilty. 

 “It’s fine, sweetheart. Please don’t worry.” He said gently. 

 Red approached her and put his hands on her cheeks. 

 “…But we can keep it a secret. I’m _very_ good at keeping secrets…” He said. 

 Liz nodded and then Red kissed her. They got ready for the day and had breakfast together. 

 “I guess we should get going.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “If anyone asks, I picked you up this morning and gave you a ride.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “You certainly did…” He said, full of sexual innuendo. 

 Liz looked at him and blushed. He was incorrigible. They went out to her car. 

 

(To Be Continued…) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far, but there will be more! Stay tuned. :)


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz felt nervous and embarrassed as she walked into the main area of the black site with Red; she felt like everyone would be able to tell what had happened between them. Although they didn’t know why, the agents noticed Red was looking better today. Liz had a hard time making eye contact with her fellow agents at first, but once they focused on work, she was fine. They all gathered around Dr. Hubert Sumner, the forensic pathologist who was recruited by the FBI.

 “The pathologist in the video footage…Brayer…he not only falsifies the reports, but he removes evidence so that if there are any additional autopsies in the future, they won’t find anything. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Sumner said. 

 They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

 “It’s pretty gruesome, but basically…he further damages injured areas to obscure the original injury, he removes bullet and bone fragments, he removes veins and capillaries to get rid of evidence of bleeding…he even cleans the blood samples he is mandated to collect.” Sumner said. 

 Aram went pale and the others all cringed. 

 “Wow. I didn’t know he went to those lengths.” Red said. 

 “Indeed. Dr. Sumner, thank you very much for your help.” Cooper said, shaking hands with Sumner. 

 “You’re welcome. I hope you bring him and his team to justice. They’re a disgrace to the profession.” Sumner said solemnly. 

 Dr. Sumner was escorted out of the black site by agents.

 “Well that was…enlightening.” Red said. 

 “Yes. And very disturbing.” Cooper said. 

 “We need to stop these people. Aram, have you found any evidence of bribes or blackmail in Brayer’s bank account information?” Ressler said. 

 “No…but what if it’s all done in hard cash?” Aram said. 

 “That’s the likely scenario, Aram.” Red said. 

 Liz was watching Red and remembering their night—and morning—together. She was finding it hard to concentrate on work. 

 “Elizabeth, you’re quiet. Do you have any ideas about how to get some evidence on these people?” Cooper said. 

 Everyone turned to Liz and she blushed lightly. 

 “Uh…” She began, not having any ideas on how to get evidence.

 Red was amused, but he figured he should help her out. 

 “You mentioned tailing them…earlier when we were in the elevator together.” Red said, to cover for her lack of concentration.

 Liz was surprised to hear this story, but she ran with it. 

 “Oh right. Thanks…putting them under surveillance the old-fashioned way would help, because we could catch them exchanging cash—if that’s what they’re doing.” She said. 

 “Yes, that might work. It’s worth a try, anyway. Ressler, I’d like you to watch the first assistant to Brayer. Samar and Aram, you’ll watch Brayer himself. Liz…and Reddington, you can watch the second assistant. Once we get this started, I’ll have some agents take over from you. Don’t worry, they won’t know anything about the task force or why we’re watching the suspects.” Cooper said. 

 Liz glanced at Red and then they nodded at Cooper. 

 “Excellent. Let’s get started on this right away.” Cooper said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 It was dark out and Liz and Red were sitting in the surveillance car together. Liz was staring straight ahead at an apartment building, waiting to see if the second assistant would go out somewhere. She took a deep breath out of boredom, which brought the lovely scent of Red’s cologne to her. Red heard Lizzie sigh and he looked over at her from the passenger’s seat. He studied her beautiful face in the pale glow from some distant streetlights. Liz could tell Red was watching her, and she felt warm, so she took her jacket off and tossed it onto the backseat. 

 “This is fun, isn’t it?” Red said cheerfully. 

 Liz gave him a skeptical look. 

 “Not really.” She said. 

 Red chuckled, and Liz revelled in hearing it. 

 “Come on, Lizzie. This is just like those old cop shows.” He said. 

 Liz laughed.

 “Yeah, I guess it is.” She said. 

 She was glad he was being more like his usual self now, but she was annoyed because they’d been sitting there for a few hours already and nothing was happening. She sighed again. 

 “Ugh…I’m so restless. How long until our shift is done?” Liz said. 

 “About another two hours.” Red said. 

 “Oh god.” She said, sounding disgruntled. 

 Liz felt Red’s warm hand on her thigh, just above her knee. 

 “Try to relax, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz got a bit turned on; his low voice had quite the effect on her. She gave him a sidelong glance. 

 “I’m trying to, but I wish I could just get out and stretch or something.” She said. 

 She was startled when Red leaned over so he was practically on top of her. He adjusted her seat so that she was leaning back. He stayed overtop of her and looked at her face. 

 “There…you can stretch out a little…” He said softly. 

 Liz was even more turned on now. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. Red was thoroughly enjoying this position, so he lingered there, leaning overtop of Lizzie.

 “Red…” Liz began, but she didn’t know what to say. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said quietly, gazing down at her. 

 Liz’s mind went blank and she closed the short distance between their lips; she brushed her lips against his and then pressed firmly into a kiss. Red had been hoping for this, and he returned her kiss passionately. They made out for a few minutes, then Liz remembered they were supposed to be watching the apartment building for Brayer’s assistant. 

 “Mm…Red…the job…” She said, between his kisses. 

 “We’re not missing anything…” He said, then he continued kissing her. 

 “You don’t know that…” She said, although very reluctantly. 

 Red sighed quietly and rose up. 

 “Alright, Lizzie. I suppose we can wait until this shift is over.” Red said, settling into his seat again. 

 Liz raised her seat back up and tried to focus on the surveillance, but it was difficult. She kept looking over at Red, and she felt her panties becoming more wet. She was vividly recalling their lovemaking and how amazing it felt. Red heard a little sigh from Lizzie and when he looked at her, he could see her staring at him lustfully. He was very pleased that she wanted him so badly. 

 “You said we should focus…” Red reminded her. 

 Liz sighed again and looked straight ahead at the building, feeling slightly frustrated. Her mind went to last night, with Red between her legs, sliding himself into her. She shifted in her seat and ran her fingers through her hair. Red noticed Lizzie was very distracted, and he was amused. Liz then recalled what it felt like to have Red pleasuring her with his mouth. She swore under her breath and sighed heavily. 

 “This is driving me crazy, Red.” Liz said intensely. 

 “What is?” Red asked. 

 “You.” She said. 

 Red was somewhat astonished. 

 “I’m not doing anything.” He said. 

 “I know. I’m just a bit…distracted by you. And your cologne.” She said in an accusatory tone. 

 Red smirked and felt pleased with himself for making Lizzie fall for him like this. 

 “I’m sorry if you find me…irresistible.” He said smugly. 

 Liz scoffed playfully. 

 “You are _so_ arrogant, it’s astounding.” She said. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “And I’m _so_ right…aren’t I, Lizzie?” He said seductively. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “Maybe…” Liz said quietly. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Don’t worry, sweetheart…I’m free after this. I will…indulge you.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. She was surprised by Red’s arrogance again, but at the same time, she was turned on. Red smiled charmingly at Lizzie again and then he carried on watching the apartment building. 

 “Oh look. It’s our suspect.” Red said. 

 Liz looked and saw the young man leaving the building and continuing on foot. 

 “Now what? We can’t follow him in the car.” Liz said. 

 “We’ll have to go for a stroll, Lizzie.” Red said, opening his door. 

 They got out of the car and walked together a good distance behind the suspect. Red offered Lizzie his arm to escort her and she wrapped her arm around his. It helped with their cover, but it also felt romantic. Liz glanced at Red a few times, studying him admiringly. She definitely saw him in a new light since they’d hooked up last night. Red looked over at her, noticing her watching him. 

 Liz blushed as she realized her attention was captured by Red rather than the suspect. She tried to focus again. Their suspect went into a city park, putting his hood up and looking around him. He looked like he was up to something shady. Liz and Red followed him into the park which was eerily quiet and empty, but that was expected for two-thirty in the morning. They watched the man slow down and then join a second man. Red swiftly guided Lizzie so her back was against a nearby tree. Liz was startled, and then she felt Red’s fingers between her legs, pressing against her clit through her skinny jeans. She couldn’t stifle a moan, but it was what Red wanted to happen, for cover—and just in general. 

 “It’s just a drug deal.” Red said softly, in Lizzie’s ear. 

 Liz now understood that this was part of their cover, but what he was doing to her was very real; Red was still caressing her through her jeans, and he began kissing her passionately. Liz rested her hands on Red’s chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw the two men split up and their suspect went back the way he came. The suspect sauntered past them and was clearly unfazed by the couple making out against the tree. Liz pulled back to stop the kiss. 

 “What if he’s going somewhere else? We should follow him.” Liz whispered.

 Red smiled at her. 

 “All he’s going to do now is go home and get high.” Red said, then he put his hand down the front of Lizzie’s jeans. 

 Liz was easily persuaded, especially as she felt Red’s fingertips slowly rubbing her sensitive, slippery folds. 

 “Mm…Lizzie, you’re soaking wet…” Red said.

 “Yeah…that’s what you do to me.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was thrilled, and he kissed her again while he gently pressed his middle finger against her opening and then slid it inside. Liz moaned and grasped his suit jacket collar. Red felt Lizzie’s opening tightening on his finger as he stroked her warm, slick walls. It was so exquisite, it made him moan quietly into the kiss. Liz felt herself relaxing and she moved on his finger, seeking greater satisfaction. She was ready for more, and she was just about to tell him when he spoke.

 “Do you want to do it on the ground?” Red asked. 

 Liz smiled and let out a tiny giggle. The idea was very amusing. 

 “What if we get caught?” She asked quietly. 

 “We won’t.” He said assuredly. 

 Red moved his finger in and out of Lizzie and she whimpered softly. Once again, Liz was persuaded. 

 “Okay.” She breathed. 

 Red smirked and gently withdrew his finger from Lizzie’s warmth and pulled his hand out of her jeans. Liz watched raptly as Red walked around to the darker side of the tree, took off his very expensive suit jacket and put it on the grass. She smiled and giggled excitedly as she walked over to the jacket, then she pulled off her shoes, jeans and panties while Red watched. He undid his belt and trousers and gazed adoringly at Lizzie as she lay down on his jacket. She was smiling and blushing; she couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it was exciting. Red knelt and pulled his pants and boxers down. Liz eagerly spread her legs and Red got settled between them. They kissed passionately as he rubbed against her moist center. 

 They looked at each other in the dim orange light from the lone streetlamp nearby. 

 “Are you ready for me, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

 Liz smiled again, which delighted Red. 

 “Yes.” She whispered. 

 Red couldn’t resist kissing Lizzie again, so he captured her lips even as she was still smiling. She laughed quietly and then he gently nudged her very wet opening. He paused, just enjoying the sensation, and he noticed it was driving Lizzie wild. She moaned as she grasped his shirt, squirmed slightly and rubbed her inner thighs against him. He was pleasantly surprised and he decided to experiment. Red just kept nudging her opening, without really penetrating her, and he was rewarded with a whimper and he felt Lizzie pushing down against him. Liz was thoroughly enjoying this delicious torture, but she wanted Red inside her, not to mention she didn’t want to be caught having sex in the park. 

 “Red.” Liz said quietly. 

 “Mm.” Red responded. 

 “This feels really good…but we don’t have all night.” She said, smirking. 

 Red briefly smirked, too. 

 “Is _this_ what you want?” He asked, already entering her. 

 Liz whimpered and held his shoulders as she felt him go in all the way.  

 “Yeah…” She said, almost purring. 

 Red was immensely gratified to be fully surrounded by Lizzie’s warmth, but he still took his time. He thrust slowly, revelling in every second of being inside her. Liz was writhing under Red in pleasure, and impatience. He passionately kissed her neck and quickened his pace slightly. 

 “Lizzie…you feel so good…” Red said, next to her ear. 

 This heightened Liz’s pleasure. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She moaned. 

 Liz was thrilled when Red thrust faster. 

 “Yes…” Liz panted. 

 She was meeting his thrusts and their movements were becoming urgent as they craved release. Red heard Lizzie whimpering and panting and he couldn’t resist getting rougher with her. She got more vocal and neither of them cared, despite being in a public place. They were too lost in the pleasure. Liz clung to Red and tried to pull him even closer to her. 

 “…Faster…” She breathed. 

 Red happily obliged and several moments later, he felt Lizzie tense up and tighten around him. Her breath caught in her throat and then she moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure went through her. Red felt her become even tighter and after thrusting a few more times, he started coming. He moaned as he spilled heavily into her. Liz was enraptured by having him come inside her, and she felt how slippery they were. She whimpered and shuddered with pleasure from the sensation. Red became still and they both caught their breath. They smiled at each other and kissed softly, then he gently pulled out. 

 Liz was startled by a bird in the tree and she realized they should get dressed and leave the park. She grabbed her panties and put them on, then her jeans and then her shoes. Red did up his trousers and belt and then picked up his jacket. Liz gaped at him. 

 “Your suit!” She said.

 There were grass stains and dew all over his suit jacket and his trousers. He chuckled quietly. 

 “It’s fine, Lizzie.” He said, amused. 

 Red approached Lizzie and kissed her, then he noticed she had some grass in her hair. He took it out and smiled as he showed her the offending greenery. Liz giggled. 

 “I guess this wasn’t the most practical place to have sex…” She said. 

 “No, not really.” He agreed. 

 Liz beamed at him. 

 “But I liked it…” She said. 

 “I did too…god, you’re amazing.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz blushed and smiled, then she changed the subject.

 “We’d better get out of here. I’m taking you home with me.” Liz said. 

 Red didn’t argue. They walked back to her car and then she drove them to her house. They went inside and Liz led to her laundry room, then she surveyed his appearance again. 

 “I’ll try washing your suit.” She said. 

 “It’s dry-clean only.” He said comically. 

 “Oh no…” Liz laughed, but she blushed at the thought of his ruined suit.

 Red took his suit jacket off and tossed it on the floor, then he took his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants off. 

 “You can just throw those out.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “What are you going to wear?!” She asked. 

 “My boxers, for now. And I’ll ask Dembe to drop off some clothes tomorrow.” He said. 

 Liz felt worried. 

 “Here? He’ll find out we…” She said, trailing off. 

 “Yes, but Dembe is the soul of discretion. Don’t worry.” Red said.

 Liz realized that Red might be insulted by her desire for secrecy. 

 “It’s not that I’m embarrassed about…us…It’s just that, this is wrong, and I don’t want to get into trouble. This really goes against the rules.” She said. 

 “It may be against the rules, but what we’re doing isn’t _wrong_.” He said. 

 Liz marvelled at his ability to make distinctions like that. She smiled at him, feeling amused. 

 “Well, it certainly doesn’t _feel_ wrong, anyway…” She said, leaning towards agreeing with him. 

 Red smiled and then Lizzie led him into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched her change into some adorable shorts and a tank top. She tiredly flopped down on the bed, laying on her back. Red suddenly held himself overtop of her, just gazing at her and appreciating her beauty. Liz smiled and blushed lightly. Red kissed her very gently on the lips and then he looked at her. He kissed and licked her neck. 

 “Red…it’s like four in the morning.” Liz said, but she opened her legs and pulled him into place on top of her. 

 “We can sleep later…” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled. 

 “Mhmm.” She agreed. 

 They kissed each other passionately and Liz felt Red rubbing against her; even through their clothing, feeling his hardness against her clit was exquisite. She got extremely aroused, despite her tiredness. Red pressed harder against Lizzie and she moaned and caressed his shoulders. He kissed her neck and heard her breathing heavily, and he could tell Lizzie was getting closer to climaxing already.

 “Can we keep doing it like this?” Liz asked, somewhat timidly. 

 Red found this adorable.

 “Anything you want, sweetheart…” Red said, then he rubbed against her more quickly.

 Liz whimpered and her hands wandered down his back, then she pulled him even harder against her. This was the most satisfying dry humping she’d ever experienced. It was for Red, too; he could easily come like this, especially from seeing Lizzie in ecstasy underneath him. She had her eyes closed and she was whimpering quietly as she enthusiastically ground her hips into him. They both moved faster and listened to each other’s heavy breathing. 

 “…Red…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red watched her and he realized she was just saying his name in her pleasure rather than trying to tell him something. It was so sweet. He felt her hands firmly clutching his butt, keeping him in place. They moved faster and Liz was teetering on the edge of her climax. 

 “Oh...yeah...” She panted. 

 Red pushed harder against Lizzie and she suddenly cried out with her orgasm. This added to Red’s pleasure and he came in his boxers. As the intense pleasure died down, they both sighed in relief. Red got off Lizzie and then took his boxers off, tossing them on the floor. He lay on his back and rested for several moments while they both caught their breath. 

 “Now I literally have nothing to wear.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “That’s fine by me.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Liz turned to face Red and then she snuggled up to him so that his arm was around her. She ran her hand over his bare chest. 

 “God, Red, you are so sexy.” Liz said emphatically, as if she were shocked at this realization. 

 Red chuckled softly. 

 “Lizzie, you are incredibly sexy. I can’t get enough of you.” He said. 

 Liz felt thrilled and very flattered. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, and as she lay there, the tiredness set in and she dozed off quickly. Red listened to Lizzie’s steady, quiet breathing and he smiled to himself. He lightly stroked her arm and gently kissed her on the head as she slept. Red started to feel exhausted, so he easily drifted off to sleep. 

 After a sound sleep, Liz woke up slowly, still feeling worn out. She stretched and sighed and then she looked over at Red, who was waking up, too. 

 “Good morning.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Good afternoon, Lizzie.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz looked at the alarm clock and it showed 12:05 pm. 

 “Oh my god. We have to go to the black site at two.” Liz said, sitting up. 

 She surveyed Red. 

 “You better call Dembe to get some clothes.” She said, somewhat regretfully. 

 Red smiled as he got out of bed and then he went to fetch his phone from the laundry room, where he’d forgotten it last night. He went back into the bedroom as he called Dembe. Liz blushed as Red just stood there naked, unabashed. 

 “Yes, that’s correct, Dembe…Elizabeth’s.” He said. 

 Liz almost laughed. 

 “Thank you…yes, it is…I know.” He said. 

 Liz got curious.

 “What was that about?” She asked. 

 Red avoided eye contact now. 

 “…He said it was good that we…finally got together…” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Finally?” She asked. 

 Red didn’t say anything as he reclined on the bed again, putting the sheet over himself. He noticed Lizzie was still watching him expectantly. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. He knows I’ve been…wanting to be with you for some time now.” He said. 

 Liz was still curious.

 “…For how long?” She asked. 

 “Quite some time. Let’s just leave it at that, shall we?” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise, but then she gave him a gentle smile. 

 “I’ll get us some toast and then we can have a shower together…if you want to.” She said. 

 Red smiled and nodded. Liz went into the kitchen and got the toast ready, then she went back into the bedroom, where they ate together while Red was still covered the sheet, not having anything else to put on. After breakfast, Liz picked out what she wanted to wear and was about to start the shower up when the doorbell rang. She went and peeked out the side window and saw Dembe holding some hangers with plastic bags over them. Liz opened the door and blushed lightly. 

 “Hi Dembe.” She said sheepishly.

 Dembe smiled. 

 “Hello Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz stepped aside to let him in, then she closed and locked the door. 

 “He’s in the bedroom…at the end of the hall.” She said, blushing a slightly darker shade of pink. 

 Dembe smiled and nodded, then he went to the bedroom to deliver the clothing. Liz heard Red thanking Dembe profusely, then Dembe returned. He went to the front door, but paused to look at Liz. 

 “You’ve made him very happy.” He said frankly. 

 Liz felt her heartstrings being tugged, and she smiled. Dembe smiled and then left. Liz just stood there thinking for a few moments. She knew Red had wanted to bed her, since he told her the other night, but she didn’t realize she was making him ‘happy’. She felt emotional and excited. Red appeared in the hallway. 

 “How about that shower, Lizzie?” He asked, smiling. 

 “Yep! Coming.” She said. 

 They went into the bathroom and had a shower together. They managed to remain platonic during the shower and then they got dressed together. Once they were ready, they went to Liz’s car and she drove them to the black site. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz spends more time with Red at her house as their relationship deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And a graphic smut fest ensues.

 Liz and Red walked into the main area of the black site and joined the rest of the task force, who were studying them carefully. They both looked tired, but especially Liz.

 “Are you okay?” Cooper asked Liz, then he added “I hope she didn’t catch something from you, Reddington.” 

 Cooper remembered how tired Red had looked lately and thought maybe he had a cold or something. Red looked affronted. 

 “She most certainly did not.” He said, a little too emphatically, as he tried to hint to Lizzie he didn’t have anything contagious. 

 Liz got the hint, and she felt embarrassed. 

 “I’m fine, it was just the late-night surveillance.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, well, I’ve got other agents assigned to the surveillance from now on, so that should help. Do we have anything useful from last night, anyone?” Cooper said. 

 “Brayer’s second assistant does drugs, apparently. We caught him buying some in the park at about two-thirty in the morning.” Liz said. 

 “Hmm. So he could be vulnerable to bribery. He’d want the money to fund his habit. What kind of drugs, do you know?” Cooper said. 

 “Crack.” Red said. 

 Liz looked over at Red, surprised he picked that up; he must have eyes like a hawk, she figured. She didn’t get any of that last night, although she’d been very distracted by Red. She realized surveillance might not be her strong suit, at least when paired up with Red. 

 “I see. Okay, good work. What else do we have?” Cooper asked. 

 “The first assistant, she’s a homebody. She didn’t leave or do anything for the entire time I watched her.” Ressler said. 

 “Alright. What about Brayer?” Cooper said. 

 “He went to dinner and a movie with his wife and kid, then they went home. It’s unlikely he performed any illicit transactions in the restaurant or theater, unnoticed by his family, but I suppose it’s possible.” Samar said. 

 Aram nodded. 

 “He could’ve maybe met someone in the washroom at the restaurant or theater. We don’t know for sure.” Aram said. 

 “Good point, but I agree that it’s unlikely. Excellent work, everyone. Perhaps we can find out more about this…Aaron Wayne individual Reddington mentioned.” Cooper said. 

 They all nodded, and Aram set to work on the research. 

 “Liz, how about you go home and get some rest. In fact, Reddington, you should go home, too. You need to stay well.” Cooper said. 

 Liz and Red nodded and walked to the elevator together. They got in and looked at each other. 

 “Do you wanna come home with me?” Liz asked. 

 “Absolutely.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 When the elevator opened, they went to her car and got in. She drove them back to her house and then they had a late lunch together. They were sitting on the sofa, relaxing together. After making small talk, they fell silent and stared at each other. Liz smiled at Red. 

 “So…” She said, trying to keep the conversation going. 

 Red smiled at her in return.

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz gave a small shrug.

 “I don’t really know what to talk about.” She said. 

 “We don’t have to talk about anything, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They looked at each other. 

 “…I’m glad you’re here, Red.” She said. 

 “I’m glad, too.” He said softly.

 Liz studied Red’s face and his lovely green eyes while he surveyed her face and her gorgeous blue eyes. 

 “Do you want to watch TV?” She asked. 

 Red gave her a brief smile. 

 “No.” He said plainly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay.” She said.

 Liz smiled shyly; she felt a bit awkward and yet excited. Not only was Red’s gaze intense, but she was still getting used to spending time with him in an intimate, domestic context. Red was enjoying gazing at Lizzie; she was so beautiful and precious, not to mention she was looking at him like she was hoping to be kissed. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, then he gently pulled back and looked at her; she made a small humming sound as she was pleasantly surprised. 

 “What was that for?” She asked. 

 “I just couldn’t resist you. I never can.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Never?” She asked, grinning.

 “Never.” He said. 

 Liz got an idea in her head.

 “So if I…did this…” She said, rubbing the bulge in his trousers. 

 “You’d have to go along with it?” She asked playfully.

 “…Yes…” Red said. 

 “Good to know…” Liz said, smiling. 

 She felt him becoming harder under her hand, and she unzipped his trousers. She looked into his eyes as she slipped her hand into his boxers; he was looking lustfully at her as she stroked him. Liz gently pulled Red’s erection out of his boxers, then she bent down and took him into her mouth. Red sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes as he felt Lizzie’s lips and warm mouth gliding down onto him. She went as far as she could, and encircled his base with her hand. Liz felt herself getting very aroused and her panties became slightly wet as she moved along his length. 

 Liz was excited she was doing this to Red, and hearing him moan quietly added to her pleasure. Liz tasted some precum, so she focused on his tip, licking as she kept eliciting the fluid. It turned her on to know she was arousing him so much. Red was somewhat astonished that Lizzie was so eagerly pleasuring him with her mouth. It felt amazing, and he watched her to heighten his pleasure. Lizzie was blushing and she looked up at him to gauge his response to her licks. 

 “…Lizzie…you’re driving me insane…” He said intensely. 

 Liz was pleased with that response. She took him into her mouth again and moved more quickly. Red lightly put his fingers into her hair and he held it back for her. He watched her bobbing up and down and it further aroused him. Liz heard Red moan breathily and she felt him very gently nudge into her mouth, which encouraged her to increase her efforts. Liz tightened her lips and her hand around Red’s erection while picking up the pace. She moved her mouth and hand in tandem to create long, continuous strokes. Red felt Lizzie lift up and then suck on his tip, and he moaned. She held her lips somewhat tightly and then pushed down over his tip, so Red felt like he was entering her repeatedly. He swore under his breath from the intense pleasure. 

 Liz moved down again, taking him deep. She went down as far as possible several times, then she tightened her lips just past his tip and paid special attention to that area; she felt his grasp on her hair tighten somewhat and she could hear him breathing more rapidly. 

 “I’m going to come…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz was thrilled. She felt even more aroused, and she made a small whimpering sound while she continued pleasuring him. Red heard her and he suddenly started coming. Liz felt him get even harder and then she tasted his warm semen gushing into her mouth. She was immensely gratified, and she eagerly kept swallowing until there was nothing left. She heard him sigh heavily as he relaxed. Liz couldn’t resist sucking gently as she pulled back, and she felt Red jump slightly from the intense sensation. She released him, tucked him back into his boxers and then looked up, smiling. Red looked extremely satisfied, and a little surprised. Liz giggled quietly. 

 “That was so hot…you’re so fucking sexy.” Liz confessed in a sultry tone. 

 Red was further surprised. 

 “…Thank you.” He said quietly.

 He lightly touched his hand to Lizzie’s cheek and caressed her as she giggled; she leaned into his touch and smiled. He never would have guessed Lizzie would respond this way to him, or want him this badly. It was magnificent. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began.

 “Yes, Red?” Liz asked, holding his hand against her cheek. 

 “…Nothing.” He said, chickening out. 

 “What were you gonna say?” She asked, gazing into his eyes. 

 “…Just that you’re beautiful and amazing…” He said. 

 Liz wasn’t convinced that’s all he was going to say, but she dropped the issue. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 Liz gave Red a sweet kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on while she curled up against him. He was slightly astonished. 

 “Lizzie.” He said. 

 “What?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 “At least let me return the favor…” He said, smirking. 

 Liz sighed contentedly. 

 “Later…just hold me.” She said. 

 Red was still astonished, but he put his arms around her and held her close. She sighed contentedly again. He kissed her on the head, and he enjoyed it so much, he did it a few more times. Liz laughed. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “I’m glad we’re doing this.” She said. 

 Red was floored. 

 “I like you a lot…I care deeply about you, and I find you extremely attractive.” She said. 

 “…I feel the same about you, Lizzie.” He said, although that was a bit of an understatement.

 Liz planted a soft kiss on Red’s neck in response, then they stayed quiet and watched some crappy, yet entertaining, daytime programming. Red realized he should have just told Lizzie how he felt long before now, and long before he’d distracted himself with Elise. He felt awfully stupid, especially because he normally wasn’t one to shy away from taking a risk. However, he figured he shouldn’t dwell on the past. He tried to focus on how Lizzie was in his arms at this moment, warm, cuddly and content. Red looked down at Lizzie and she looked up at him. He kissed her on the lips and she smiled. They carried on watching TV for a while, then Liz got tired. 

 “Do you want to have a nap with me?” She asked. 

 Red considered it for a moment, and he realized he was tired, too. 

 “Sure. That sounds nice.” He said. 

 They got up from the sofa and went into the bedroom, then Liz took all her clothes off as Red watched. He was distracted by this, but he eventually took his clothes off and then they got into bed together. Liz wanted to feel their naked bodies pressed together and feel the warmth that always seemed to radiate from Red. She snuggled up to him and pulled the blankets up over her shoulder. Red heard her sigh softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy and relaxed. They quickly fell asleep. 

 A while later, Liz’s phone rang from the nightstand and she groaned. She reached over and answered it. 

 “Hello?” She said sleepily. 

 “Liz, it’s Ressler. Did I wake you?” Ressler said. 

 “Um, it’s okay…I was just resting. What’s up?” She said. 

 “Aram hasn’t been able to find anything current on Aaron Wayne. He only found old criminal records from his first several offenses. When you get a chance, can you ask Reddington to talk to his sources?” Ressler said. 

 Liz looked at Red, who was laying there next to her, naked. She started blushing lightly. 

 “Yep.” She said. 

 “Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow.” Ressler said. 

 “Okay. See you then.” She said, then they hung up. 

 “What did Donald want?” Red asked, sounding perturbed. 

 “He wants me to get in touch with you about Aaron Wayne. Can you find out more from your sources?” She said. 

 Red surveyed her pink cheeks and tousled hair, and he found her irresistibly adorable. He smirked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I’ll do that for you…and you know what else I’m going to do?” He said, staring at her.

 “No..? What.” She said. 

 “I’m going to give you multiple orgasms with my tongue.” He said suavely. 

 Liz’s mouth dropped open and she blushed more. 

 “Oh.” She said quietly, as she gazed lustfully at him. 

 Red smirked again as he tossed the blanket off them, then he gently guided Lizzie’s legs open. He watched her spread her legs very wide for him and he positioned himself so his face was between her thighs. He held her hips and he softly kissed her sensitive, moist flesh. She sighed quietly with pleasure and shoved her pillow away to get more comfortable. Liz moaned as she felt Red’s tongue dart out and lightly tease her clit. She then felt him flatten his tongue to rub her clit slowly and firmly. Red heard Lizzie make a quiet “mm” sound and she moved ever so slightly against his mouth. 

 Liz felt the pleasure building, but then she felt Red move lower. He slipped his tongue between her inner lips and very delicately lapped at her opening. He revelled in tasting and feeling how wet she was. She was like silk and satin on his tongue. Red caressed Lizzie’s hips and returned his attention to her clit, which made her whimper softly. He tilted his head so he could quickly go back and forth over her clit. He could feel her starting to tremble. Liz was breathing heavily and clutching the bed as she got closer to climaxing. Red kept up the quick pace and Lizzie suddenly whimpered and squirmed against him as she reached her orgasm. He felt extremely gratified as Lizzie moved against him with the waves of pleasure. 

 As she came down from her peak, Liz jumped as Red continued licking her. The intense jolts of pleasure from the stimulation were almost too much for her to handle, and she pulled back a little. Red softly chuckled as he held her to him. This heightened Liz’s pleasure and she started getting used to the strong sensations; she felt turned on again and started enjoying it. Red was serious when he said ‘multiple orgasms’, so he was determined to give Lizzie more. He heard her panting and felt her quivering. He gave her a quick break by dipping into her opening again; she was even wetter now. Liz heard Red moan and she got more aroused. She gasped slightly when he tongued her clit again. 

 “Oh…Red…I’m so close…” Liz panted. 

 This delighted Red, and he decided to suck her clit. This drove Liz over the edge into another orgasm, and she shuddered. She sighed and caught her breath, and she felt Red slowly, gently licking along her extremely sensitive flesh. 

 “Red…I can’t take any more…” She said exhaustedly. 

 Red chuckled quietly and focused his efforts on her opening instead of her clit, knowing she was too sensitive. Liz was relieved; she couldn’t take any more stimulation to her raw bundle of nerves. She felt Red’s tongue nudging inside her and shallowly moving in and out. She moaned, which delighted Red. He delicately licked and rubbed her opening and he heard Lizzie gasp and make a little “ooh” sound. He was amused, but he wondered what effect he was having on her. Red paused and looked up at Lizzie. 

 “You okay?” He asked gently. 

 “Yes…keep going. Please…” She said. 

 Red smirked and he went down on Lizzie again. 

 Liz was a bit shocked that she was gradually heading towards a third orgasm, but it felt amazing. She felt Red’s tongue nudge her again and then slip inside slightly, where he continued licking. He moved his tongue in and out again and then went back to softly rubbing her. Liz was marvelling at how long Red was managing to do this for, but she was glad he was able to last this long. Red was lost in pleasuring Lizzie, so he was pleasantly surprised when she gasped and let out a very sexual moan as she writhed against him. When she calmed and stayed still, he finally released her and rose up to look at her face.

 Liz just stared at Red, awestruck and completely exhausted. Her limbs felt jelly-like and she was a little dazed. 

 “Ugh…what did you do to me? I’m not gonna be able to function properly for a while.” She said quietly. 

 Red lay down on the bed beside her and he chuckled. 

 “Neither am I.” He said, massaging his jaw.

 Liz playfully slapped his arm. 

 “You didn’t have to do all that.” She pointed out. 

 “I wanted to.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and they rested again for quite some time, recuperating. It was around supper time when they finally got up again. They decided to shower and get washed up, then they ate supper together. Liz was hoping Red would stay the night again; their relationship was a whirlwind, but it felt so good to be with him. Red felt that way too, but he didn’t want to presume anything. They were sitting on the sofa again, having a tea, when silence fell over them and it was dark outside. They looked at each other and Liz got up the courage. 

 “Would you like to stay over again, Red? I’d like it if you stayed…” She said. 

 Red’s heart sang. 

 “I would love to, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and took sips of tea. They both felt relieved now that that was out of the way. Liz snuggled up to Red and they watched TV. 

 “What is this garbage? It's preposterous.” Red asked, then he shook his head.

 Liz laughed. 

 “It’s a competition. I know. It’s pretty bad.” She said of the reality show. 

 She turned to him. 

 “What do you like to watch?” She asked curiously. 

 “Nothing. I don’t watch television.” He said. 

 “Ever?” She asked. 

 “Only if it’s on, like when I watch it with you.” He said. 

 “Have you _ever_ watched TV?” She asked, wondering about his past. 

 Red became tense. 

 “Not really.” He said, somewhat curtly. 

 Liz decided to drop it. 

 “Well, I’ll find something else for us to watch.” She said, flipping channels. 

 They came upon a nature documentary and it showed some bear cubs. 

 “Aww look. They’re so cute.” Liz said laughed.

 “Yes, they’re adorable.” Red said. 

 Liz looked over at him. 

 “You like animals?” She asked. 

 “Of course I do.” He said. 

 Liz was pleased to find this out, and she thought it was sweet; she knew he had a softer side. She smiled and snuggled up to him again. They watched the show, which ended up being about baby animals. They had a cozy, romantic evening together, then it got late. 

 “Do you want to go to bed? I’m a bit worn out from earlier…” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. Don’t worry, I’ll let you sleep.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz smiled and turned the TV off, then they turned the lights off and went into the bedroom. Dembe had kindly included some extra clothes for Red, so he was able to put on a t-shirt and sleep pants. Liz got into a nightshirt and then they got into bed together. They lay on their sides and looked at each other. 

 “So, Red, when can you contact your sources? Ressler wants us to go in tomorrow at some point.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll do it in the morning. It just requires a phone call or two. Aaron Wayne might be good at evading law enforcement, but he is quite well-known in the underworld. His activities and possibly his whereabouts will be known to my sources.” Red said. 

 Liz wondered for a moment how she’d gotten intimately involved with a man who’s been running a criminal empire for decades; but as she studied him, she wondered how she didn’t fall for him sooner. She started smiling. Red was puzzled by her sweet smile, but he was pleased to see it. He smiled in return. Liz realized her feelings were a match for his intense feelings towards her. She felt incredibly attracted, connected and drawn to him. When Red first confessed how he felt, Liz wasn’t sure of her feelings, but now she was certain she was falling in love with him. 

 “What are you smiling about?” Red asked. 

 “…I’m just enjoying listening to you.” Liz said. 

 “Hm.” Red responded. He didn’t know what to say; he was still amazed at how smitten Lizzie was with him. 

 Liz put her hand on the bed between them and slid it towards Red, wanting to hold hands. He covered her hand with his and smiled at her. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began.

 Liz watched him and waited. 

 “I don’t think you know the…extent of my feelings for you.” He said quietly. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows slightly. Noticing Lizzie’s expectant expression, he continued.

 “I have… _very_ strong feelings for you. I would do anything for you, and I want to spend all my time with you. You are the most precious thing in my life. You’re beautiful, kind and strong…not to mention extraordinarily sexy.” He said. 

 Liz was taken aback, and she blushed. This was the second time Red managed to floor Liz with an intense confession. 

 “I…” She began. 

 “I realize I might come across as…obsessed…and perhaps I am, but all I want is to be with you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She studied him and then once the shock wore off, she squeezed his hand. 

 “You _are_ with me.” She said, smiling. 

 Red gave her a slight smile. 

 “I want to be with you too, Red. Actually, I was thinking just now…about how I’m falling for you.” She said. 

 Red was shocked, as well as indescribably happy. He leaned closer and kissed her instead of trying to find words. Liz hummed her pleasure as she felt Red’s lips on hers; his kisses were electric. She put her hand on his cheek and pressed firmly into the kiss. Their kissing became very passionate, then they pulled apart. 

 “I thought you wanted to sleep.” Red said, smirking. 

 “I do. I just love kissing you.” Liz said. 

 “Mmm…” Red responded as Lizzie immediately continued kissing him. 

 Liz revelled in the scent of Red’s aftershave—it was just as exciting as his cologne—and she found his soft lips so kissable. She felt Red’s hand go to her hip and he pulled her closer; she could feel that he was hard. She broke the kiss. 

 “Oh! You’re not ready to sleep either…” She said, grinning. 

 “No. You have that effect on me, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and pushed her lower body forward, pressing against his hardness. She was getting very aroused again, despite being tired. They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Their attraction was so strong, and they were enjoying experiencing all these firsts together. Liz decided she wanted to try being on top of Red. She gently pushed him onto his back and then she pulled down his sleep pants. Red watched raptly as Lizzie lifted her nightshirt and straddled him. She wasn’t wearing panties, so they were skin-on-skin as she rubbed herself along his length. Red sighed quietly in pleasure. 

 “You like that?” She asked seductively. 

 “Mm. Yes…” He said quietly. 

 Red could feel he was being coated by Lizzie’s wetness as she rubbed herself on him, and it was driving him wild. Liz got even more excited when Red grasped her hips and lifted her up; she waited while he positioned himself and then she lowered onto him. They both moaned as his tip entered her, and then she slowly pushed down further. Red felt Lizzie’s warmth enveloping him as she glided over him, taking him deeper. He gently held her hips as she took him all the way inside her, then he guided their movements. Liz wanted to give Red a bit of a show, so she took her nightshirt off and tossed it aside; he lustfully surveyed her bare breasts and thrust deeply, making her whimper. She pushed down on him in slightly quicker movements and he met her with rough thrusts. Liz could tell she was driving Red crazy and he craved release. 

 They found the perfect rhythm together and Red watched Lizzie close her eyes and concentrate on the pleasure. He gazed at her breasts and then watched where their bodies met; he could see himself moving in and out of Lizzie, and he moaned. 

 “I’m not going to last very long sweetheart…” He said. 

 Liz smirked and gave him a sexy giggle. 

 “Good. I wanna make you come.” She said. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised; Lizzie was quite the seductress. They moved more quickly and Liz tensed up on purpose, then Red started coming; he moaned breathily as he spilled into her with immense satisfaction. Liz continued moving, and she sighed shakily as she felt how warm and slippery they were. She made him slip in and out of her several more times, then she whimpered and tensed up as the waves of her orgasm overtook her. Red was enraptured by feeling Lizzie squeezing him, including with her thighs, as she climaxed. He loved seeing the pleasure on her face. Liz came down from her peak and looked at Red, and she blushed lightly as she noticed he was watching her face. 

 “You’re so gorgeous.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled, then she leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn’t resist wriggling on him a little bit as they kissed, and she felt him jump slightly. She giggled and then gently got off him. Red pulled up his sleep pants as Liz lay down beside him. 

 “Okay, now we need to sleep.” She said, stretching. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

 Red pulled Lizzie close to him and spooned her. They both sighed contentedly, then Liz reached over and turned the lamp off. She smiled as she felt Red pull her close again as soon as she finished turning it off. They relaxed and easily drifted off to sleep. 

 Liz woke up, hearing Red talking, and she realized he was in the kitchen, talking on his phone to a source. She looked at the alarm clock, which showed 8:50 am. She got out of bed and threw on her nightshirt, then joined Red in the kitchen. Red gave her a small smile to greet her as she came into his line of sight. He carried on listening to the source for a couple minutes, then he thanked them and hung up. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz thought Red looked happy, like Dembe had said. She beamed at him. 

 “Morning, Red. Did you get some intel?” Liz said. 

 “I did. Aaron Wayne visits Brayer regularly to keep him in line. Apparently, he makes threats, not payments. He threatens Brayer by telling him he will torture and kill his wife and son. Brayer’s assistants know about this, so they go along with it. They don’t want the harm to his family on their consciences. Wayne also has the added benefit of threatening the second assistant with telling authorities about his drug use.” He said. 

 “Wow. That is really good intel, Red.” She said, astonished. 

 He smiled at her and looked a bit smug.

 “Yes, it is.” He said. 

 “So, really, all this is Wayne’s fault? I mean, who wouldn’t go along with the crime to protect their family?” She said. 

 “…Indeed.” He said solemnly. 

 Liz studied him and still wondered what was in his past. Red continued. 

 “But it’s the fault of whoever hired Wayne to do this to Brayer and his assistants. I can probably find that out, too, given a bit of time.” He said. 

 “Okay. Well, for now…let’s have breakfast.” She said. 

 Liz made them coffee, eggs and toast and then they had a shower together, which was their new routine. They got dressed together and then Liz drove them to the black site to update the rest of the task force. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

 The agents eyed Liz and Red as they slowly walked into the main area of the black site. They both looked tired again.

 “Are you sure you haven’t come down with something?” Cooper asked, looking from Liz to Red. 

 Liz was thoroughly embarrassed, but Red was unfazed. 

 “We’re fine. I mean, I’m fine…are you fine?” Liz said nervously. 

 “Yes.” Red said plainly. 

 The agents all stared at them for a few moments. 

 “Okay. Reddington, were you able to find out anything about Aaron Wayne from your sources?” Cooper said. 

 “I was indeed. Mr. Wayne does _not_ bribe Brayer and his assistants. He has been threatening Brayer by telling him he will torture and murder his family. Brayer told his assistants, and they help him cover up evidence and falsify the pathology reports.” Red said. 

 “This is an excellent lead. Thank you.” Cooper said. 

 Liz covered her mouth as she tried to be subtle about yawning. Samar studied her and Liz felt her cheeks becoming warm. Red noticed Samar watching Lizzie, and he just smiled smugly. 

 “If we arrest Wayne, we won’t get his employer.” Ressler said. 

 “Correct.” Red said. 

 “You don’t know who his employer is?” Ressler asked Red, somewhat suspiciously. 

 “Not yet, but I will soon. I have people working on finding that out.” Red said. 

 Liz was gazing at Red and absentmindedly running her thumb over her bottom lip, very lightly. Aram glanced at Liz and noticed she was staring at Red even after he’d finished talking. He looked at Red, wondering what had captured Liz’s attention. Samar glanced at Aram, Liz and Red. 

 “Well, let’s wait a while for Reddington’s sources to make contact. We can all get caught up on our paperwork in the meantime.” Cooper suggested. 

 Red didn’t have any paperwork to do, as he wasn’t an agent, but he accompanied Lizzie into her office. Liz sighed and sat at her desk while Red sat on the office couch behind her. She tried to focus on her paperwork, but she was tired and she just wanted to spend time with Red. Lizzie started typing in the various text boxes of some forms while Red snuck out and sweetly got her a coffee to help her wake up. He came back into her office and gently placed the coffee cup on the desk in front of her. Liz looked up at Red in surprise. 

 “Oh thank you!” She said emphatically. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said, then he winked at her. 

 Liz smiled and felt particularly smitten with Red at this moment; he was so sweet to her. She sipped her coffee and watched him sit on the couch. 

 “I shouldn’t be too long…I hope.” She said. 

 “Take your time. I’m just relaxing.” He said, crossing his legs and clasping his hands on his lap. 

 Liz smiled at him again. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 She gently spun around so she was facing her computer again and continued typing things into text boxes. 

 It had taken longer than expected, but Liz was done, so she stretched and rotated her chair and looked at Red. He was leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed. She smiled and got out of her chair, then she sat down right beside him. Liz studied Red and decided to rest her cheek against his shoulder. He opened his eyes as he felt Lizzie snuggling up to him. He smiled and put his arm around her, then she rested against him with her head in the crook of his neck. 

 “We have to stop staying up so late.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I know.” She said softly, while she put her arm around his abdomen.

 She hugged him and they closed their eyes and held each other. The black site was quiet and everyone was busy doing paperwork, so they figured they wouldn’t be disturbed. They dozed off together. 

 Aram wanted to ask Red about the criminal organizations Aaron Wayne worked for, so that he could at least research them in the meantime. He went to the doorway of Liz’s office and gaped at the sight in front of him. Liz was curled up against Red and their arms were kind of around each other; they were sleeping and looked very cozy together. Aram backed away quietly, not wanting to wake them up. He walked back to his computer station, then Samar came over to him. 

 “Did you get the names of the organizations?” Samar asked. 

 “Uh, no…they dozed off…together…on the couch. Like, cuddling together.” Aram said. 

 Samar cracked a smile. 

 “Aw. That’s kinda sweet.” She said. 

 “Yeah, it was, actually. They looked cute together and I didn’t want to wake them up.” He said. 

 They smiled and chuckled. 

 “Well, I guess the info can wait until later.” Samar said. 

 Aram nodded. 

 A while later, Red awoke to Lizzie in his arms, resting against him, and he felt so happy. He lightly kissed her on the head, but it was enough to wake her up. Liz lifted her head and felt a bit startled as she realized they’d dozed off like this at work. Then she felt Red’s warm body against hers, and his strong arms gently tightening around her, holding her close. She smiled and relaxed. Red was very pleased. He thought for a moment that Lizzie was going to jump off the couch in embarrassment. 

 The black site was still very quiet. Liz rested her hand on Red’s chest and looked at him, with her face close to his. Red stole a quick kiss, and Liz was startled but then she giggled. They looked at each other again and she ran her hand over his chest. He kissed her again, this time for a little longer. Liz wanted more, so she kissed Red enthusiastically. Their kissing rapidly became heated and she moved even closer to him. Her hand wandered over his chest and down his abdomen, to his belt. Red chuckled very quietly and pulled back slightly.

 “Lizzie…” He said, taking hold of her hand. 

 “Everyone’s busy.” She said boldly. 

 “For now, yes…but we don’t want to get caught, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz whined disappointedly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red looked at Lizzie’s disappointed expression and his heart wrenched. He truly couldn’t resist her. Liz was pleasantly surprised when Red suddenly kissed her again, passionately. 

 “Mm…” She responded. 

 They were making out on her office couch for some time, then Liz slid her hand to the front of Red’s trousers and began rubbing him. He moaned quietly, but then he broke the kiss. 

 “We can’t do it here, sweetheart. Let’s just stick to kissing for now.” He said regretfully. 

 “Okay.” She agreed, although reluctantly. 

 They continued kissing. 

 Aram looked at the time and decided to go check back with Liz and Red. He got to Liz’s doorway and saw her making out with Red. 

 “Oh geez. Wow. I’m sorry.” Aram said, in shock. 

 They looked at him and he raised his hands in a placating way, trying to appease them—especially Red. 

 “This won’t go any further.” Aram said. 

 “What won’t go any further?” Samar asked, appearing by Aram’s side. 

 Aram looked anxious. 

 Red sat back and glared slightly at the two in the doorway, but Liz started to see the funny side of the situation. She tried not to smile, but she couldn’t help it. 

 “It’s…fine, Aram. But let’s just keep this between the four of us, okay?” Liz said, looking at Aram and Samar. 

 “Your relationship?” Samar asked. 

 Liz glared at her to try and get her to be more quiet. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Sure thing. But you might not be able to hide it forever.” Samar said. 

 She noticed Liz’s worried expression, so she continued.

 “Look. It might complicate things, Liz, but when you think about it, it’s not really wrong. You’re a profiler who gets intel from Reddington because he wanted to give you intel. You’re not undercover and jeopardizing the agent-informant relationship or anything. Besides, the task force is top secret, so your relationship is top secret, to the outside world.” Samar said. 

 Red gave Liz a smug look, as if he wanted to say “I told you so”. 

 Liz was starting to think that made sense, but she still couldn’t picture Cooper or Ressler being okay with it. 

 “If you two want to be open about it, I’ll support you.” Samar added. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Why…?” She asked. 

 “I don’t know. I guess I’m a sucker for the whole star-crossed lovers type of thing.” Samar said. 

 Liz was astonished. She didn’t know Samar was a romantic. 

 “…Thank you.” Liz said. 

 “If I might butt in here, I originally came to ask Mr. Reddington about the criminal organizations Aaron Wayne works for.” Aram said, trying to get back to normal. 

 “I’ll give you a list.” Red said, standing up from the couch. 

 Red followed Aram to the computer station while Samar came into Liz’s office and sat down next to her. Liz stared at her, feeling puzzled. 

 “So how long…has this been going on for?” Samar said. 

 Liz blushed and she was relieved; she’d thought Samar was going to ask something else. 

 “Um…a few days…” Liz said. 

 “Oh wow. You seem like you’ve been together for longer. The way you look at each other is pretty intense. Has been for quite a while.” Samar said. 

 Liz smiled. Samar noticed her blushing. 

 “…Did you think I was going to ask about his…?” Samar said, then she laughed. 

 Liz blushed a deeper shade.

 “I wouldn’t _ask_ that…but I _assume_ he’s well-endowed, and if you don’t say anything, I’ll know I’m right.” Samar said, grinning. 

 Liz just stared at her and smiled. 

 “Yep. I figured.” Samar said, then she got up from the couch.

 “Well, I hope things work out for you.” Samar said, and she walked back into the main area. 

 Liz fanned herself with a piece of paper to calm the blushing, then she left her office. 

 Red was standing next to Aram, watching the computer screen, but then he looked at Samar, who gave him a sly smile. Then he noticed Lizzie coming to join them. He gave Samar a smug smile, then he put his hand on the small of Lizzie’s back as she came up beside him. He left his hand there, despite Ressler and Cooper coming over to them. 

 “Aram has found some criminal records on members of the various organizations, but once again, we can only get so far through the legal channels. These people operate on a different level, unseen by most people, including law enforcement.” Red said. 

 “Do you think Wayne’s employer is from one of these organizations?” Liz asked Red. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I do.” Red said. 

 Liz glanced nervously at Ressler and Cooper. 

 “Which one? Do you have an idea?” Liz asked. 

 “Actually..." Red began.

 They all looked at him expectantly as he thought for a moment.

 "I'm thinking that the employer is a _former_ member of an organization. Someone who has been disgraced and exiled, and they’re now rebuilding their power by controlling an important asset.” Red said. 

 “Hmm. That makes a lot of sense.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz glanced around again and blushed, but the others didn’t pay any attention. Red typically addressed Liz in an endearing manner. 

 “Can we find out who has recently been kicked out of a criminal organization?” Cooper asked. 

 “Yes, Harold, but not through your usual methods. I will have my sources narrow down their search and they’ll definitely come up with something for us.” Red said. 

 “Alright. Let’s break for the day. Reddington, I expect you to keep us up to date on everything. Please keep in close contact with Elizabeth.” Cooper said. 

 Red smiled cheerfully and nodded, then he looked at Lizzie, who put her hand to her mouth to cover a smile. The task force broke up and Red moved closer to Lizzie. 

 “How about we go to my safe house?” He said quietly. 

 “Okay. That sounds good. Oh but I don’t have any clothes or anything with me.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Red.” She playfully scolded him. 

 “We can pick up some of your clothes and whatever else you want from your place beforehand.” He suggested. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They got in the elevator and glanced at each other. When the doors opened, they stepped out and went to Liz’s car. She drove them to her house and she grabbed some clothes and her toiletries, then they went to the safe house. 

 Red let them in, and Liz walked further inside, feeling a bit strange. The last time she was here, which was very recently, Red had been acting weird and things were awkward. She was brought out of her reverie by Red’s arms sliding around her waist from behind. Clearly, this time would be different. Liz smiled and turned her face, and Red kissed her cheek. 

 “Now…where were we?” Red said, then he softly kissed Lizzie’s neck. 

 “Mmm. That feels good.” Liz said. 

 Red slid his hands up and caressed her breasts. Liz leaned back against him lightly and exposed her neck for more of his sensual kissing. They’d barely made it into the safe house before giving into their lust for each other. Red put his hands under Lizzie’s blouse and ran them over her breasts and then her bare abdomen. He heard her sigh, then he felt her hands on his, encouraging him to continue exploring and caressing her for several moments. Liz then undid her blouse buttons and Red released her so she could turn around to face him. She took her blouse off and dropped it on the floor, then she undid her bra and slipped out of it. Red undid his shirt and took it off while Lizzie took her shoes off and then pulled her jeans down. They lustfully watched each other as they finished getting undressed. 

 Liz excitedly looked down at Red’s erection and she felt a slow, warm gush at her opening in anticipation. She watched raptly as he came closer, then he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and she felt his hot, silky smooth erection against her abdomen as he closed the distance between their bodies. She craved feeling him between her legs. Red was very pleased when he heard Lizzie whimper quietly in her excitement. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply, gently slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth in a suggestive manner. He was rewarded with another whimper. Liz felt herself getting more wet. She was amazed by how erotic Red’s kisses were; he was the best kisser she’d ever been with. In fact, she realized, he was the best lover she’d ever been with. 

 Red put his hands on Lizzie’s back and lightly trailed downward; he was pleasantly surprised when this caused her to arch her back and wrap her arms around his neck. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest and he grasped her butt and pulled her against his erection. Liz moaned as they kissed, then she stopped the kiss because she couldn’t wait any longer. She was feeling desperately horny at this point. 

 “Red…can you…” She began, then she got a bit shy.

 “What, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Can we do it…with you behind me?” She asked. 

 Red never thought he’d hear that coming from Lizzie, and it was heavenly. He smirked. 

 “Mm. Do you want it rough this time?” He asked seductively, pulling her against him again. 

 Liz whimpered and felt more wetness rush to her opening. She was unbelievably aroused.

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 “Come on.” He said, taking her hand. 

 Red guided Lizzie into the bedroom and then he lustfully surveyed her naked body. She looked at him and then she decided to get on the bed. Liz got on all fours, facing the headboard, but then she looked back at Red to see if he was going to join her. He was agape, taking in the sight of her like this, but then he got on the bed. Liz was thrilled as she felt Red come up behind her, so she spread her legs wider and stuck her butt up for him. 

 “My god, Lizzie…do you know what you do to me?” Red said intensely, as he surveyed her in this position. 

 Liz giggled quietly. 

 “How about you show me?” She said. 

 “Oh, I’ll show you…” He said. 

 Liz bit her lip and braced herself as Red guided his tip to her opening. She started breathing heavily already, just from her arousal. He nudged inside part of the way; he wanted to start off gently so he wouldn’t hurt Lizzie. He would make sure she was ready before getting rough with her. Red felt Lizzie’s warm, slick walls eagerly accepting him and easily accommodating him as he went all the way in; she felt ready, but he still started with slow thrusts. Liz appreciated Red being sweet and taking his time, although it was quite tantalizing. She pushed back, meeting his thrusts. They both moaned and Red quickened the pace. 

 Red was slightly taken aback when Lizzie began pushing herself onto him even harder, but he realized how badly she wanted to be taken roughly. He tightened his grasp on her hips and forcefully pulled her to him with each thrust so that he was buried in her to the hilt. Liz whimpered and panted as they bumped against each other and she felt him hitting her cervix; she thought perhaps this was too rough, and just as she was about to say something, Red pulled back slightly. She loved how he seemed to read her mind. Red had in fact been reading her body; he’d noticed Lizzie tensing up and he felt himself going as far as possible and he didn’t want to hurt her. He was very pleased when she moaned softly and arched her back in pleasure. He realized that with Lizzie, he actually preferred to take things slower and to be more gentle. 

 “Let me be gentle with you.” Red said softly. 

 “Okay.” She said as she was easily persuaded. 

 Liz felt him give her slow, satisfying, deliberate thrusts, and she moaned “Red”. 

 “That’s better, isn’t it, sweetheart…” He said soothingly. 

 Liz was turned on by hearing him.

 “Yeah.” She purred as she arched her back again.

 Red was delighted by Lizzie’s response to him, and he noticed she liked being talked to like that. He thought it was adorable. 

 “You like when I talk to you, don’t you baby…” He said. 

 “Mmm…yes…” She moaned. 

 Red found this amusing, but it also turned him on. Liz always found Red’s voice attractive, and hearing him talk sweetly to her while they made love was amazingly sexy. She felt the pleasure building inside her, even though he was being very gentle. She thought she wanted it rough, but this was much better. 

 “You are so wet, Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz just whimpered in response. Her arms and legs felt shaky, and Red could feel her quivering. Lizzie’s very wet depth started tightening around him. Liz was teetering on the edge of her climax.

 “Good girl…come for me, sweetheart…” He said. 

 Liz immediately lost herself in the intense pleasure of her orgasm. Red was pleasantly surprised by the very sexy moan Lizzie made and how she squirmed against him; her body was rhythmically squeezing him and he started coming. He moaned and gushed heavily into her. Liz was thrilled to feel Red coming, and it made her orgasm last longer. She felt him resume moving in and out of her, and she was already turned on again. Red knew Lizzie had a thing for the warm, extremely lubricated sensation after he came, so he continued thrusting. 

 “Mm. You love that, don’t you.” Red said. 

 “Ohh…” Liz whimpered as she squirmed against him. 

 Red was amused again. He kept moving and then Lizzie suddenly gasped, whimpered, and shuddered with another orgasm. 

 Liz shakily lowered herself onto her forearms in relief. Red was further amused by her extreme satisfaction. Liz rested her head on her wrists and she sighed, still with her butt in the air and Red inside her. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie so that she could get comfortable. They both lay down and sighed. They relaxed for several long moments, and then Red started smiling. 

 “I had no idea my voice had such an effect on you.” He said amusedly. 

 “Oh god yes. I’d enjoy listening to you read the phonebook.” She said. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “Actually, I wouldn’t just _enjoy_ it, I’d get off on it.” She said. 

 Red laughed heartily, and Liz delighted in hearing it. 

 Liz moved closer and Red put his arms around her, holding her tightly. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz took a deep breath to get her courage up.

 “…I’m so in love with you.” She said. 

 Red felt elated. 

 “…I’m so in love with you, too.” He said quietly, feeling very vulnerable. 

 Liz looked up at him and then she kissed Red over and over again, which quelled his insecurity. They kissed softly and sweetly for a few minutes, then Liz got settled against Red again, with her head on his shoulder. This was the happiest Red felt in decades. He never thought he would have this again with anyone, never mind Lizzie; his precious, beautiful Lizzie. He was brought out of his reverie by Lizzie pulling the blankets up over them. She reached over and turned the lamp off, then she snuggled up to him again. 

 Red felt Lizzie squishing her whole body against him, and he chuckled. 

 “I don’t think you can get any closer to me, sweetheart.” He said gently. 

 “It’s a bit chilly in here.” She said. 

 Red smiled in the darkness. He turned onto his side. 

 “Turn around.” He said. 

 Liz turned over and Red spooned her. He pulled the blankets up high and held her tightly. She sighed contentedly as she felt the warmth radiating from him. Normally, being naked, in this position would drive them both crazy but right now, they were tired and thoroughly sated. They both smiled gently and listened each other’s breathing. Liz finally warmed up, and she fell asleep before Red, who relaxed and just cherished being with her until he was able to doze off. 

 In the morning, Liz woke up feeling toasty warm and she had to push the blanket down. Red was still spooning her. They hadn’t budged at all while they slept. Liz stretched as best she could while being held by Red, and it woke him up. He kissed her on the head. 

 “Morning.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Red said. 

 “Yeah. You?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 They both felt well-rested this morning. They hadn’t stayed up as late and they had a sound sleep. There was also a sense of relief from saying they were in love with each other. Red’s heart and soul felt lighter, and he was smiling. He was so much less troubled now that he was with Lizzie. Liz went to get up but Red held her strongly around her waist. She laughed softly. 

 “We have to get up.” She said. 

 “Not yet.” He said. 

 Liz sighed but she was once again convinced; Red was very persuasive. 

 “When are you going to call your sources?” She asked. 

 “Soon.” He said. 

 Red kissed into her hair, behind her ear. Then he kissed her neck and her bare shoulder. Liz was thoroughly enjoying feeling Red’s soft kisses; she was now even warmer, and she started blushing. She lightly rubbed his forearm as he held her. Liz felt Red gently sucking her neck and she moaned while she pushed back against him. He was getting hard, and she got excited and seductively rubbed her butt against him. She hadn’t felt this insatiable before, even with Tom. Red was so magnetic, handsome and sexy, he drove her absolutely wild. Liz was still kicking herself for not realizing this earlier in their relationship.

 “Red…I can’t get enough of you.” Liz confessed. 

 This was music to Red’s ears. He smirked and kissed her neck again. 

 “Good. I can’t get enough of you, either, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz moaned softly and pushed her butt against Red again, then she felt his hand move down her abdomen. She lifted her leg and rested it on his, then his hand continued its journey down between her legs. He gently caressed Lizzie’s soft, warm, moist flesh and pressed lightly on her clit in circles. She whimpered very quietly, and hearing it turned him on immensely. Red gently fingered Lizzie until he felt her clit get very firm and she was grinding her hips into his hand. 

 “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Red asked, right behind her ear. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Liz moved up in the bed a little bit and Red rubbed his tip against her wet opening several times, then he slid inside. They both moaned from the pleasure. She was thrilled to feel his fingers resume their attentions as he slowly moved in and out. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Mm.” Red concurred. 

 He was enraptured by all the sensations Lizzie was giving him; he could feel her spasmodically tightening on his erection as she enjoyed the intense stimulation to her clit. Her hair smelled sweet and her warm body in front of him felt so good. Lizzie was so sexy and beautiful.

 Liz was still blushing as Red thrust steadily and continued playing with her clit. She was overwhelmed with her arousal, pleasure, and the attraction she had towards Red. 

 Red quickened his pace as he felt how wet Lizzie was, and he heard her whimpering in pleasure. He moved his fingers faster on her clit and she began breathing very heavily. Liz was already on the verge of an orgasm and she hoped Red would come with her. 

 “Red…I’m so close…I want you to come with me…” She panted. 

 “I’m going to…” He said intensely. 

 Liz was pleased. A few moments later, she tensed up and her breath caught as she reached her orgasm. Red thrust a few more times, then he came, spilling into Lizzie as she still squirmed against him. The pleasure gradually died down, and then they both breathed deeply. 

 “Wow…” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I know.” He agreed. 

 Red delicately pulled out of Lizzie and then he watched her turn onto her back. They looked at each other and smiled. He kissed her and he noticed her smile grew wider from the kiss. 

 “I guess we should get up and get ready for the day.” Liz said. 

 “I suppose.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz grinned. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	7. Chapter 7

 After breakfast, Red called his sources while Lizzie had a second cup of coffee. She was sitting at the dining table and watching him as he talked, sipping and staring at him. He found this adorable. Red was leaning against the kitchen counter across from Lizzie, and he smiled gently at her while listening to his source. Liz enjoyed having Red’s attention and seeing him smile.

 “Oh, I see. That’s interesting.” Red said. 

 Liz watched curiously and she eagerly awaited the update. 

 “Right. Thank you.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Liz looked at him expectantly. 

 “Well, it appears there is someone who has recently been shamed and exiled from a criminal organization. His name is Mick Colton. He was kicked out of the family business after being caught skimming the profits. Not to mention, he was screwing his brother’s wife. I honestly don’t know why they didn’t kill him, if he’s such a liability…” Red said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “But I suppose it’s because he’s family. Anyway, the Coltons do all sorts of crimes, including armed robberies, smuggling, and so on. Mick was their fence—dealing stolen goods.” He said.

 Liz nodded.

 “And apparently he wanted more power. Being exiled gave him the opportunity to rise up in the ranks, as I guessed. He hired Aaron Wayne with his ill-gotten gains to get leverage on Brayer’s pathology team. Mick Colton has been going around advertising the fact that he can literally help people get away with murder.” He said. 

 “Wow. That’s crazy. I’m impressed by your intel, Red. You’ve outdone yourself again.” Liz said. 

 Red gave her a smug smile. 

 “ _And_ your hypothesis was correct, about Wayne’s boss being someone exiled from an organization.” Liz said, astonished. 

 Red chuckled as he noticed Lizzie was looking a bit star-struck. 

 “This is my life, Lizzie. I have to know these kinds of things.” He said. 

 Liz got up from the table and walked over to Red. She slid her hands into his suit jacket and wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled against him and revelled in his cologne. Red put his arms around her and he smiled. 

 “What’s this for?” Red asked softly. 

 “I don’t need a reason to hug you, Red.” Liz said, with her face nuzzled into his neck. 

 Red wasn’t used to the idea of people doing something for nothing. 

 “...I suppose you’re right.” He said. 

 Liz sighed contentedly and kissed Red on the cheek, then they looked at each other. Red noticed Lizzie’s eyes looked misty. 

 “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Nothing’s wrong. I love you.” She said. 

 “…I love you, Lizzie.” He said, then he kissed her on the lips. 

 They looked at each other again. 

 “I feel so connected to you, like we’ve been together for longer. Even Samar said it seems like we’ve been together a lot longer.” Liz said. 

 Red raised an eyebrow.

 “Oh, is that what you two were talking about yesterday?” He asked.

 Liz blushed. 

 “Yeah…” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I feel the same way. We _are_ deeply connected, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz gazed into his eyes. She gave him a gentle smile and then they kissed again. Liz brought her hands to Red’s chest as they kissed passionately for several long moments. 

 “Red…you said you’ve been wanting to be with me for quite some time…how long?” Liz said. 

 “…Does it matter?” Red asked gently. 

 “Not really…I just…wish I would’ve known sooner. We could’ve been together before now.” She said. 

 Red’s heart wrenched and he felt bad for not telling her sooner. 

 “I know. I was…unusually cowardly, I’m afraid. When it comes to you, Lizzie, I’m…weak.” He said. 

 “No, you’re not…” She said, then she kissed him. 

 As they kissed, Liz pressed her body against Red as he was still standing against the kitchen counter. She lightly rubbed his chest while his hands glided down to her lower back. His touches were so warm and gentle, she hummed quietly into the kiss in pleasure. Red heard the sweet little sound she made and it turned him on. He loved hearing her pleasure. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. 

 “Lizzie…didn’t you want to get to the black site soon?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, but…maybe I could just call them and tell them the update…” Liz said. 

 “Oh…” He said, intrigued.

 Liz smiled. 

 “Do you like that plan?” She asked, pressing herself firmly against him. 

 “I do.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz took her phone out of her back pocket and called Ressler. She put the phone to her ear, but she was staring at Red and she began rubbing the bulge in his trousers. He was very pleasantly surprised. 

 “Ressler. Hi. I’ve got an update from Reddington…” She began. 

 Red marvelled at Lizzie as she continued pleasuring him with her hand while telling Ressler the update. He nudged against her hand, making her smile, then thankfully, Lizzie finished her conversation and hung up. 

 “Lizzie, I’m surprised at you.” He said playfully. 

 Liz gave him a mischievous smile as she put her phone on the countertop. 

 “I _told_ you I can’t get enough of you…” She explained, smiling.

 Liz took hold of Red’s hand and gently pulled him, so he followed her into the bedroom. They stood by the bed and gazed at each other for a moment.

 “Just lay back and relax.” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows in amusement, but he followed her instructions. He got on the bed and lay on his back. He watched Lizzie take off her jeans and panties, then she crawled onto the bed. She knelt next to him and undid his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip excitedly as she unzipped his trousers. Liz took hold of the waistbands of his boxers and pants and pulled them down while Red lifted to make it easier for her. She looked lustfully at his erection, then she bent down and put her mouth over it. Red moaned quietly as Lizzie pleasured him with her mouth. Liz continued moving her lips over him until they were both extremely aroused. She released him and eagerly straddled him. 

 Red felt Lizzie rubbing her moist center along his length and it was driving him crazy. 

 “Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 Liz smirked slightly, but she couldn’t wait any longer either; she wasn’t very good at delaying gratification. She lifted up and guided him to her opening, then she slowly pushed herself down onto him. She breathed heavily as she felt Red’s long, hard member sliding deeper into her. 

 “Red…that feels so good…” She said breathily as he went all the way in. 

 Red was enraptured by Lizzie and the pleasure she was giving him. He sighed in pleasure as she slowly began moving up and down on him, and he lightly held her hips. They both felt how wet she was, causing their movements to be very lubricated, and it turned them on immensely. Red loved how wet Lizzie got for him. He gently pulled her closer while he thrust into her, and she whimpered and closed her eyes in pleasure. He continued doing this and watched Lizzie arch her back slightly and put her head back, concentrating on the pleasure. At this inopportune moment, Liz’s phone rang. She groaned frustratedly and Red felt annoyed. 

 “You can call them back.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and then she felt him thrust quicker. 

 “Okay…” She said breathily. She couldn’t resist Red.

 They ignored the ringing and it stopped. 

 They felt the pleasure building again and Red was thrilled that Lizzie was quickening the pace and riding him enthusiastically. 

 “God, Lizzie…I’m going to come…” Red said quietly. 

 “Oh! Yes!…Red…oh god…” Liz chanted.

 Their movements got frantic and then Red came, gushing heavily into Lizzie as she reached her orgasm. He felt her clamping down on him as he spilled deep inside her. They both moaned softly as they came down from the peak of pleasure. They looked at each other, and Liz smiled. Red surveyed Lizzie’s face; she wore a very satisfied, happy smile and her cheeks were flushed. He put his hands on her waist and gently pulled forward, so she put her hands on either side of his head and they kissed. He heard her make an “mm” sound as they kissed. They reluctantly stopped kissing and looked at each other. 

 “I should check my voicemail.” Liz said, although she didn’t really want to get off him. 

 Red smirked as he noticed Lizzie wasn’t moving. She smiled in return and laughed quietly. Liz sighed and gently got off Red, then she went into the kitchen and grabbed her phone from the counter. She came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed as she listened to the voicemail. Red did up his pants and then he watched Lizzie and waited. 

 “It was Ressler. They’re planning on arresting Brayer, his assistants, Aaron Wayne, and Mick Colton. They wanted to first check to see if you know of anyone else we can take down along with them, like the Colton family.” Liz said. 

 “Call him back. I’ll talk to him.” Red said. 

 Liz hesitated for a moment, but then she called Ressler. 

 “Hey it’s Liz.” She began. 

 “Where were you? This is really important.” He said. 

 “…We were busy.” She said. 

 “…You and Reddington?” He asked. 

 “Yes…I’m with him now. He wants to tell you something.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Liz handed the phone to Red, who got a smug expression on his face as he put the phone to his ear. 

 “Donald!” He began cheerfully. 

 Liz smiled as she watched him. 

 “I would advise leaving the Colton family alone for now. They sometimes keep other, more depraved criminals at bay. It’s kind of like letting a spider live so it can keep other bugs under control.” Red said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows slightly. This seemed like throwing away a good opportunity to take down a criminal organization, but she knew Red had his reasons. 

 “Fine. Understood. We don’t have any evidence on the Coltons anyway, other than Mick. I’ll let Cooper know.” Ressler said. 

 Red was pleased Ressler was following his advice. 

 “It was wonderful speaking with you.” Red said, somewhat patronizingly. 

 “--Oh by the way, Reddington, what are you and Liz meeting about? Anything we need to know?” Ressler said. 

 “…Not unless you need to know about our sex life…” Red said brazenly. 

 Liz’s mouth fell open and then she put her hands over her mouth in shock. 

 “…What?!” Ressler said, dumbfounded. 

 “You heard me correctly.” Red said plainly. 

 Liz cringed and she still had her hands over her mouth. She was sincerely hoping Red wouldn’t be locked up and she wouldn’t be fired.

 “Uh…okaaaaaay…let me talk to Liz.” Ressler said. 

 Red handed the phone back to Liz and she held it to her ear. She had to clear her throat to find her voice. 

 “Ressler?” She said. 

 “Is that true? You and Reddington are…” Ressler began. 

 “Yes.” She admitted. 

 “…I hope you know what you’re doing, Liz. Let me remind you that he’s a criminal genius and overlord. You _do_ realize what he’s done…?” Ressler said, still in disbelief. He was puzzled by Liz’s choice in men.

 “Yeah, I do.” She said. 

 “And the task force work? Can we trust you to work with _us_ and not just help Reddington for personal reasons?” He asked. 

 “Of course you can. Nothing really changes, other than the…extent of my relationship with him. I’ll get intel from him and give it to you and the rest of the task force, just like I do now.” She said boldly. 

 Red smiled lightly at Lizzie as he listened to her. He thought it was cute that she was defending her relationship with him. 

 Liz heard Ressler sigh. 

 “Alright.” Ressler said. He knew he couldn’t convince Liz that this was a bad idea; she was very stubborn. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

 “Okay…so…” She said. 

 “So, we’re gonna go arrest these people, and then we’ll need something else to work on. I expect to see you and Reddington tomorrow, with a new case.” He said. 

 “Right.” She said, trying to suppress a squeal of excitement. 

 “See you tomorrow.” Ressler said. 

 “Yep. See ya.” Liz said. 

 They hung up and then Liz couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. She beamed at Red. 

 “We’re okay!!” She squealed. 

 Red laughed. 

 “I’m not fired! And you’re not going to some other black site for the rest of your life!” She said. 

 Liz practically pounced on Red and kissed him happily. She straddled him again as she kissed him, and he noticed she was still just wearing her t-shirt and nothing else. He gently groped her bare butt and she giggled into the kiss. Liz opened her legs wider as she straddled Red and she rubbed against him as they kissed. 

 “Mm. Lizzie…you’re going to wear me out…” Red said, between kisses. 

 “I know…” Liz said quietly. 

 Liz started blushing as she noticed she left a wet spot on Red’s trousers from their fluids. She broke the kiss and lifted up. 

 “…Um…sorry…” She said, embarrassed as she looked down at the stain. 

 Red sat up and put his hands on her cheeks. 

 “Don’t apologize…it’s kind of arousing, to be honest…” He said. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “Yeah, I guess.” She said. 

 “Definitely.” He said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie slowly and passionately. 

 “How about we just get naked? Then you won’t have to worry about it.” He suggested playfully.

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 Liz took her t-shirt and bra off, and Red took his shirt, pants and boxers off. 

 “There. That’s better, isn’t it, Lizzie?” Red said, laying down on the bed. 

 “Mhmm.” Liz said, biting her lip as she eyed his naked body. 

 Red smirked. 

 “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you sweetheart?” He said teasingly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “You’re laying there naked. I can’t help checking you out.” She said.

 “Yes, I know the feeling.” He said, raking his eyes over her nude body. 

 They moved closer to each other Liz put her hand on Red’s chest. She loved feeling his warmth and tickling her hand with his chest hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and they snuggled. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Will you have a case for us to work on tomorrow? Ressler said he’ll be expecting one.” She said. 

 “No problem. I find that I can think so much more clearly lately…” He said. 

 Liz smiled and looked at Red. He looked happy. 

 “I’m glad. I was worried about you a while back. I feel bad that it was because of me…” She said. 

 “It’s not your fault, Lizzie. I was foolish to not take the risk and just tell you how I feel. I felt frustrated about it, but it was my own fault.” He said. 

 “Well, I should’ve picked up on it sooner. I’m a profiler, for god’s sake.” She said with a wry smile. 

 Red chuckled and shook his head lightly. 

 “Perhaps we just have a blindspot for one another…” He said softly. 

 “Yeah, I think we do.” She said. 

 “Even now that we’re together, you’re still constantly on my mind.” He confessed. 

 “Same here.” She said.

 “I love you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “I love you too, Red.” She said. 

 They kissed and then Liz rested her head on Red’s shoulder again.

**~~~The End~~~**

 


End file.
